Loonatics A Wind Blows
by StoryMaker7
Summary: The Loonatics get a new girl, and she's a roadrunner. She's a little different form them, and she can control wind. EP7: The loonatics have a race for charity, who will win these two races and declared fastest, but what happens when Massive inter fears?
1. Fresh air

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic in this.**

**Oh and when Ace is talking and Slam, I'm just trying to get their accents.**

Fresh Air

The Loonatics still only work on earth, and Zadavia still sends them orders, only form her home planet now.

The team was in the meeting table as they waited for their boss to show up on the hologram. They were anxious to hear what she wanted to tell them. When she did apear she said "Hello Loonatics, I have some important news for you."

Ace then asked "Eeeh…What kind of news?" They all looked interested. The glowing woman then said "We have a new member joining us today." They all perked up at this. Lexi then said "That's great Zadavia. Who is it?"

The said woman replied with "Her name is Breeze Roads." "Yes! Another girl!" Exclaimed the pink bunny. She was getting tired of not having any female friends around to talk about important things, like clothes, make up, and boys.

The woman chuckled and said "Yes I thought you would be happy with that Lexi. Would you mind showing her the ropes?" "I'd love too." She said excitedly, now she couldn't wait to meat the new member.

The woman nodded at her and then she said "Now there are some things you should know about her. She has a small mental disorder called aspergers. She thinks differently, don't take anything she says too offensive." They were all interested in this. She then explained some more about the disorder.

Dack then said "Yes some fresh meat." Zadavia then said "Don't even think about pranking her Duck." "Awww, but it's an initiation."

Ace then said "We don't have one Duck." "Because we never had a knew member. Just this once?" "Pweeas?" Added Slam, for he too wanted to try it.

Zadavia then said "No. She has sensitive emotions and will either be sad, or mad. And I suggest you don't make her mad." The two huffed and Slam just said "Nog fung."

Tech then asked "Does it have something to do with her powers?" She replied with "In a way. She has the ability to control wind. She can also fly, and has supper speed. Sort of like Rev."

Rev perked up at that and said "Oh boy that means we can race each other and maybe even be good friends." The woman laughed at that and said "She is actually a roadrunner Rev, I was hoping you could also help her along with Lexi?"

"Of coarse boss lady I won't let you down I'll be the best buddy ever we can play run do science stuff I can also ask her about aspergers I heard how smart some of those people can-"

Tech closed his beak and said "I guess I'll have two of you to do this to now." He thought annoyed. Duck was silent now, afraid that it would be like having two Revs around., like when his family visited.

Zadavia then said "No you won't Tech. She doesn't talk like Rev, and I suggest you don't stand to close to her for a bit. She's very instinctual and is a bit nervous around coyotes."

"Oh." He lowers his ears at that. Zadavia then said "Don't take it personal, the way we found out about her was that a gang of coyotes were harassing her in the dessert and she unleashed her powers. The attack was so large that it has reached the news and the girl will now need some protection."

Tech nodded in understanding and said "That explains why you don't want us to make her mad." He was angered by those coyote gangs that always harassed people, they kept giving his kind a bad name.

Duck then said "So when's she getting here?" 'Ding-Dong!' "That would be her. Zadavia out." The screen went out.

**Yellow Triangle **

Everyone went to the living room. The door rang again. Ace pushed a button to let their guest in.

Rev gasped and held his breath as his heart jumped.

In front of him was a female roadrunner, she wore a suit like them, but her color was a midnight blue. Her neck was smaller then his, and her head was a bit bigger and rounder.

She was only 5 foot 4, a bit taller then duck. She had a brown ruffled spiked bang in the front sticking up but bending down. She had her crested hair in a ponytail, it spiked down in the color blue.

Her tail feathers spiked down also and in blue too.

Her beak was a light blue. She also had her talons come out of her shoes, but in blue, and they where a bit smaller then Rev's. Finely, she had large browns eyes. With long lashes.

She held a bag of her own things. She looked at Rev and thought 'Que quapo.'(He's cute.)She smiled at him.

Ace was the first to speak and said "What's up doc? I'm Ace, and you must be Breeze." He pointed to himself and then at her. She nodded and said "Hi, nice to meat you guys."

Ace then introduced the team. When she noticed Tech she backed up a bit. Lexi then said "Don't worry, he and Rev are actually best friends." She pointed to the said bird. He just waved slowly.

She smiled and waved back with a blush. She thought 'Is he shy, or does he not want to talk to me? I hope he likes me.'

Lexi then said "Me and Rev will be the ones to show you the ropes." "Thanks." She said 'Yes I get to hang out with him!' Lexi came up to her and said "Let me show you to your room."

The two left to get her settled in. On the way Lexi showed her the living room, the kitchen, and where her room was in case she ever needed something.

**Pink Triangle**

They entered Breeze's room and Lexi helped her set up her things. Most of her room was in blue, with some books and sketch books, along with a laptop and some family photos.

She went pretty fast on some things, but not on everything. Lexi was a bit surprised, she thought that she would be like Rev.

As they packed she talked by saying "I'm glad to be here. I hope I can get along with everyone. If I forget your name don't get mad. I have a problem with that. And if I talk to much just tell me. I know I can get out of hand some times."

Lexi chuckled and said "Don't sweat it." Oh yeah she was definably going to like her.

Lexi looked at the family picture and said "You have a big family." Breeze replied with "Yeah it is. I sometimes have to hide my own sweets." They both giggled at that.

Lexi then said "I hope you'll enjoy staying here." "I hope so too. I've never bean away from home for more then a week. So it will be a big adjustment." "I'm sure you'll be fine. Dinners at 5 if you get hungry."

"You all eat together?" "Ace thinks it helps with team bonding." She shrugged at that and said "What are we having?" "Pizza." "You got me. I love pizza."

**Blue Triangle.**

Back in the living room at the same time the girls started to get everything set up, Rev had just stared off to where the girls went, Thinking 'Man she's cute. I hope she likes me, she smiled at me, does that mean she likes me?'

Ace then said "Well she seamed nice." Duck then said "She looked okay." "Nogg Shurgg yeathg." Said Slam.

Tech then said "I just hope she'll get over the whole coyote thing if we're going to all work as a team. At least her knowing about me and Rev being friends is a good thing. Right Rev?"

Rev didn't respond, he just kept staring off. They all looked strangely at him. Tech was the most confused.

Usually he had to quiet the talkative bird. He snapped his fingers in front of him as he said "Rev?" The bird shook his head clear super fast and said "Hu?"

Ace then asked "Wha's de matter Rev? You doin't space out much like dat."

Rev then said "Oh I'm fine never better did you all say something?" Ace then said "Yeah, what do you dink of the new giol?"

Rev paused for a bit, but then said "She seemed friendly." They all let it go for now, accept Tech. He knew something was up with his best friend.

They all went off, knowing Lexi would keep the new girl occupied with getting her settled in.

**Red Triangle.**

Tech was working on something when he said "Rev could you pass me the stabilizer?" Rev didn't respond.

Tech looked up to see that his friend was staring out into space again. Tech then said louder "Rev!" "Hu?" Tech shook his head and said "What's wrong with you? You never act like this, usually your bouncing off the walls trying to touch things you shouldn't."

Rev rubbed the back of his neck and said "Sorry Tech. I can't seem to focus. I think I'll go and help Lexi out with settling Breeze in." Before Tech could say anything, Rev was gone in a flash.

**Green Triangle.**

Rev came to Breeze's room and knocked. Lexi opened the door and said "Hi Rev. What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you out Zadavia did say that we were both going to help Breez out at least that's what I heard." "Uh yeah she did." She looked at him a bit wide eyed.

"Who's that?" Suddenly Breeze came up to the door and said "Um hi..um. What's your name again? I'm horrible with names." Rev just stared at first but was able to say "Rev."

They just smiled back at each other, thinking the same thing 'He's/She's cute.'

Lexi looked between them and smiled as she said "Why don't you show her around Rev? You two can actually keep up with each other." Rev then said "Are you sure I'm not sure what we should do?"

Lexi then said "You could show her the rest of the tower, and then the city at super speed. But be back at five for dinner."

"You got it." He siad. Breeze then said "Okay that sounds fun." Rev ran off. But Breeze just stood there confused. Not sure where he went.

Rev came back and said "Are you coming?" Breeze then said "I don't know where we're going."

Rev then 'slowly' grabbed her hand, which made his heart jump, and made her blush thinking 'He's holding my hand. '

He then said "Hold on then if you don't mind?" She smiled and said "Sure." She hid a blush, her heart going in a peter patter. So they ran around the tower.

**Orange Triangle**

Rev showed her the training hall. The others rooms. The game room. Finely they came to Tech's lab. Rev stopped there and said "And this is Tech's lab I help him out sometimes."

Tech looked up and said "Rev. You have to ask me before you bring anyone ells in." Rev then said "Sorry Tech just giving her the tour."

Tech looked at Breeze. She looked back and stood her ground. Tech found that she was asserting herself. At least she wasn't afraid, that's one step up to being able to work as a team.

Rev saw the tension and said "How about we go out now?" Breeze nodded at that and they left at super speed.

Tech smelled something in the air "Pheromones?" And finely understood what was wrong with his friend, having a good sense of smell had its advantages.

It seemed Rev had a crush on the new girl. This could be interesting to observe.

**Purple Triangle.**

The two roadrunners where running at top speed as they looked around the city. Breeze said "I've never bean in a city like this before. I'm used to more opened spaced places."

Rev then said "I know what you mean it took me a while to get use to the city I lived my whole life in the dessert." Breeze replied with "I lived in a small city. But the buildings where never this big."

They then came to the park and she said "Lets just walk slowly here." Tech slowed down until they stopped.

He asked "Why are you tired?" "No I just like to look around at nature." They then began to walk.

As they did Breeze asked "So why did you come to the city?"

Rev replied with "My dad owns a company that sells technology and stuff I didn't really want to be part of that so I came here and got a job as a delivery boy for a sub shop it was during one of my runs that I was hit with the meteor's affect."

It took her a while to get all of that but then she said "I was walking around in the dessert observing some of the wild life closer to the city when I got hit with the radiation."

They walked out of the park, but heard an alarm. Breeze jumped at that, and noticed for the first time that she and Rev were still holding hands. They looked down and separated, blushing.

They then looked to see where the alarm came from. It was coming form a bank. They saw some men with covered faces get in a car and drive off. Rev and Breeze ran after them. In her mind Breeze thought 'Lord pleas protect us.'

One of the men said "Where out, and not a single cop in sight." Suddenly someone was tapping at the drivers window.

One of the men yelled as he saw Rev "It's one of those Loonatics, drive faster!"

They drove faster but another nock at the passenger door and they saw Breeze. One of the men exclaimed "There's two of them now?"

Another knock and they turned again to the drivers door. Rev was fallowing with no trouble. The men screamed and tried to go faster.

Breeze was getting bored of this chase. Her eyes glowed blue and she outstretched her hands as a strong wind started to back up the car.

The men tried harder, but Breeze stood her ground and concentrated harder and she said "God pleas help me." The wind was getting stronger.

Rev came up to the car and took all the guys out and then tied them up. Breeze stopped and huffed.

She was tired. She thought 'He's so fast. I barely saw him.' While Rev thought 'That was such a cool move.'

The cops came and took the men away. Soon reporters were coming their way. One of them shouting "Hey a new Loonatic, lets find out who she is!"

They came rushing at them. Breez then told Rev "I'm not into the whole paparazzi thing. Can we go home now? And can you help me get back? I still don't know the city well enough."

Rev smiled and held her hand as they raced off. All the while Rev thought 'Anything to hold your hand.'

**Blue Triangle **

As they came into the tower, the team looked at the door to see Rev talking up a storm about how impressed he was with what Breeze did.

"You really showed those guys how fast you were and that was such a cool move-"

Breez then interrupted "Thanks Rev that's sweet. But It was hard doing that move, only God could give me strength to do that. Your moves where pretty cool too."

The others were a bit confused by that.

Suddenly the news turned on and a woman said "The Acmepark bank was robbed today but was stopped by two of the Loonatics. But it's seems that there's a new member. We didn't get much on her, for as soon as the criminals were arrested, they where running off. But we did get footage of them holding hands."

It then showed Rev holding Breeze's hand as they ran off.

They all stared back shocked. They blushed at what the news said. Duck started to laugh at that.

Lexi then said "That was great! Your first superhero job, small, but still good! I can't believed I missed it!"

Suddenly the TV became multi colored and Zadavia said "That was good for your first time." Breeze then said "Thanks. I just did what I thought was right, small or not."

The woman then said "Very kind words Breeze. Zadavia out." She disappeared.

Rev then said "We-still-have-some-time-before-dinner-wann-play-some-air-hockey?" She smiled and said "I love air hockey. And you are so going down." "We'll see about that." The two raced off to the table and began to play.

They both were pretty equally matched, Rev kept narrating. The others came over to see who would win.

Finely, Breeze got the puck in. She cheered and said "Yeah! Alright! I won!" Rev then said "Rematch?"

Ace then said "Sorry yous two, but it's dinner time." "Yum." Said Breeze as Slam licked his lips and said "Yummy pizza." As he rubbed his belly.

So they all went and sat down. Breeze sat on one side of Rev, and Tech sat on the other side of him. Breeze was hesitant at first. But stood where she was.

She knew not all coyotes were the same and she really wanted to sit next to Rev, and if Tech hadn't eaten Rev by know, why would he eat her? So she calmed down.

Tech noticed this and smiled. He was glad that she was calming down. Rev was happy about this as well. His best friend and the new girl he thought was cute were sitting right next to him.

They displayed the pizzas. They where all surprised when Breeze got a pepperoni slice and started to eat.

They all stared at her confused. She then said "What? Roadrunner are omnivores." Rev was never much into meat, but they all had their own tastes.

Ace and Lexis liked carrot pizza. Duck liked shrimp, Slam ate everything, Tech liked pepperoni, and Rev liked sesame seed.

During lunch Rev and Breeze started talking about animals. They had to ask them to closed their mouths a couple of times because they were full of food. Tech was somewhat interested in what they were saying.

Breeze said "Did you know that it's the little scorpions that you should worry about and not the big ones." Breeze was almost as fast as Rev when it came to talking about animals. Rev then said "That's-so-cool-now-I-won't-have-to-worry-if-I-see-a-big-one-but-now-I-have-to-worry-about-the-little-ones."

Lexi then cut in and said "So how did you get your powers?" Breeze told them what she told Rev. Tech then said "That may explain why it took Zadavia longer to recruit you."

"Yeah I guess." She replied. Tech was shocked, she had actually spoken comfortably with him at that time, but saw that she had gone back to her pizza.

Ace then said "So what was your life like before de meteor." "Well I grew up in a Mexican Roadrunner family. My dad works on cars. My mom stays at home, my sister is starting her own life with her husband, my first younger brother is into music, and the youngest is just plane funny sometimes. When I was young I was bullied a lot because of my aspergers. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Later I found out about it. But a lot of smart people have had it. Like Albert Einstein."

Tech choked on that and asked "Einstein?" She nodded and ate again. But then talked again "I gradually got better, though I'm more into reading and writing, I do socialize, but when I want to, but don't worry, I'll do my best on the team. Any way before I came her I was in collage, I'll be taking online courses now."

The team was glad to have a new member, and they couldn't wait to see her in action, but for now, they enjoyed getting to know each other as they then told her about themselves.

**Pleas be nice and no flames, this is my first Loonatics story.**

**At least one review or I'll wait a week before I put the next chapter up. And some ideas would be nice. God Bless.**


	2. Frozen

**Frozen **

Ace and Lexi came into the living room to fined Breeze reading. They came up to her and said "Hey Breeze." She looked up and said "Hay guys."

She just returned back to her book, she didn't want to be rude but she needed some quit time and the book was getting good.

They didn't take it offensively. She told them that when she was reading she would get really into the story and not talk back.

Lexi put her music blaster on and started to dance and hum. Ace saw that Breeze looked up to see where the noise was, but returned to reading.

He was about to go train when Duck quacked in. Breeze screamed at that, but calmed down when she saw Duck.

Duck chuckled and said "What? Am I to cool yet for you to handle?"

She glared at him and said "No I'm just not use to you popping (Her hands opened and closed) in like that, be more careful. You made me jump."

She went back to reading. Duck just shrugged and turned on the TV. 'That's it!' She thought and got up and left for her room in a huff.

Ace saw this and felt bad for her. She shouldn't be locked up in her room all the time. Ace got an idea and decided to talk to Zadavia.

**Yellow Triangle**.

Later Zadavia was on the screen in the meeting room with only Ace in it.

She said "I think it's a great idea. Not only can she use it, but the other Loonatics could use a bit more culture."

Ace then said "Make sure to get a lot of fiction with animals. Those seam to be her faves." Zadavia nodded and said "Out" as she disappeared from the screen.

Ace smiled and said "I hope she likes it." He then left to get some ice cream. He was feeling hungry, and maybe he should tell Rev or Lexi to go check on Breeze.

**Blue Triangle.**

Breeze was in her room reading. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, after all of the interruptions today she felt kind of snappy and snapped "What?" "It's-me-Rev!" She gasped a bit.

She got of the bed quickly, at super speed, and opened the door. She said "Hi Rev. What are you doing here?"

Rev said "Ace-said-you-looked-a-bit-upset-so-I-came-to-see-if-you-where-okay-and-maybe-see-if-you-wanted-to-watch-TV-that-is-if-you-want-to-"

Breeze cut him off and said "I thought Duck had the TV."

"Oh-he-only-watches-the-weather-he-has-a-crush-on-the-weather-lady-Misty-Breeze-" he would of continued but Breeze chuckled at that.

He was confused. She saw this and said "It's just weird that he likes someone who has one of my names in hers."

Rev smiled and said surprised "Hey-you're-right-that-is-funny-I-never-thought-of-that-though-you're-nothing-like-here-not-in-a-bad-way-first-you're-a-raodrunner-and-she's-not-and-she's-also-really-mean-which-explainst-why-Weathervyne-attacked-her."

"Who's Weathervyne?" Rev then told her of that adventure as they walked to the living room.

As Rev said, Duck was gone. So they sat down. Rev gave her the remote. She smiled and said "A gentlemen. Not many of those around."

She turned on the TV and found a documentary about dolphins. Rev started to tell her of the time they faced an evil dolphin.

She was interested in that and paused the movie, when he was done she started the movie again.

She would stop it once in a while to tell him about some dolphin facts. He joined in on it as well.

She thought 'He's really smart, and he knows a lot about animals, bonus.'

Rev thought 'She's really smart, and she likes my stories. And she talks fast too.'

Breeze had a tendency to talk fast when it was about things she liked. They then continued to finish watching the show.

Suddenly an alarm went off, the show had ended so they where fine with Zadavia using the TV as a monitor.

The rest of the team came in and Ace said "What's up boss?"

She then said "Loonatics, Professor Zane has returned." She then showed Zane, with a control in his hands, and some weird monsters made of water, that flouted and looked like dolphins, doing as he says.

They where at the pear of the beach.

Zadavia continued with "He has created some sort of water type monsters and is harassing the city."

Ace then said "We're on it. Loonatics lets jet!" Lexi told Breeze about Zane and how he could control creatures on the way out.

**Pink Triangle.**

As they flew to fight Zane, Breeze felt nervous, it was her first official mission with the team, she hoped she could be a good asset.

She felt like she would need God's help on this. She then closed her eyes and was about to pray.

Rev saw this and asked "What-are-you-doing?" She replied with "Praying."

Rev then said "Can-I-pray-with-you?" Breeze was a bit surprised, but nodded her head.

They held hands and began to pray for the safety of their team, for themselves, and for a successful mission.

The others heard them, Tech did the same but to himself. He was always silent when he prayed, though they all knew he did.

Once that was done, Rev said "I'm-Christian." She smiled at him and said "I am too."

**Red Triangle.**

The team flew in and landed at the pear.

Zane saw them and said "A the Loonatics, and you have a new member. How exciting, this should be quite a test for my new pets. Attack!" He ordered his water monsters and they charged at them.

"Scramble!" commanded Ace as they spread out. Duck tried to hide behind a small dock wooden shack.

But the creature did something strange, it started to make clicking sounds and found Duck in no time as it destroyed the little shack.

Duck screamed in horror but quaked out of there just in time, before the creature decided to swallow him.

Breeze saw this and thought 'We can't hide from them. What did they do to find Duck?'

She had no more time to think of that as one of the creatures came after her.

She ran around it, trying to confuse it, while using her wind ability to mess with it's structure.

The creatures screeched and returned to it's group of fellow water monsters. "That screech. It sounds familiar." She said curiously

Rev was also running around one of the creatures, but his ability with starting a fire as he ran made the creature boil and also made it go back to it's fellows. It gave off the same screech.

Breeze saw this and raced up to him and said "Rev, did that sound familiar to you?"

"Yes-it-did-but-I-can't-remember-from-where." "I think I know, but I'm not completely sure."

Duck tried to attack the creatures using his aqua dense on the ocean water, but it just made them bigger.

Tech was having his own problems as he tried to fight off the creature, but he was swallowed, you could see him inside the clear water of the monster, gasping for air.

Rev saw this and came to his aid as he ran right through the creature. It too screeched and returned to its gang.

Breeze came up to them, still a bit hesitant of Tech. Tech then said "Zane shouldn't be able to do this. He works with biological science."

Suddenly they heard the creatures screeching and looked to see them hitting each others as they swam in a sort of circle, swirl, like motion.

Breeze then remembered where she had seen this behavior "Their dolphins, or at least have the behavior of dolphins. If he only works with living things, then he might of used real dolphins for this."

Tech had an idea and said to Rev "Can you get me a sample of the creatures." Rev nodded and went to get one, but couldn't. The water kept joining back with the creature.

Breeze had an idea and said as she flew up "Rev separate part of the water. I'll do the rest." Rev did just that and Breeze used a very cold wind to freeze the piece of water.

Rev got it and gave it to Tech. Tech scanned the ice and his eyes widened.

He talked into his communicator and said "Guys, these creatures are mutated dolphins. I have something in the lab that might cure them. But me and Rev will have to leave the battle."

Ace then said as he made his way to Zane "We's got you's two covered. Go!" Rev grabbed Tech and booked it.

Lexi had bean blasting at the dolphins, only for them to reform. Slam was able to get them to retreat for a while as his whirlwinds and shocks scared the creatures off.

Duck just kept throwing whatever he could at them. The fire did hurt them, but not fore long.

Ace had started to fight off Zane, but he kept hiding behind one of the creatures.

Breeze looked at what this mad man had done. The poor dolphins were being used against their will, and worst of all they had bean tested on.

If there was one thing that irked her, it was animal cruelty and testing.

She didn't want the dolphins to keep getting hurt, but she didn't want her team getting hurt either. 'Her team.' That sounded weird, she was still not use to this.

She looked on as Zane laughed on at the pain he was causing.

Her eyes and hands glowed blue and she rose with the wind. She yelled to the team "Get out of the way!"

They were confused by this, but seeing her powered up they decided not to argue and got out of the way.

She then sent a large cold wind and the water dolphins, became ice dolphins. They crashed to the floor, but in one piece, some with some scratches, but not much.

Zane yelled in anger "What did you do to my creations?"

Breeze set her sights on the mad man and said "Protecting them from you!" she sent a ball of wind at the mad man and he fell to the ground unconscious.

She powered down and settled herself on the ground. The others where slacked jawed at this.

Lexi came up to her and as she saw tears start coming out of Breeze.

She said "Are you okay?" The other girl looked up at her and said "Yeah. I just feel emotional after all of this. And I feel really bad for the dolphins." Lexi gave her a hug to comfort her.

Tech and Rev returned to see the scene that had accord. They where slacked jawed at what they saw.

The creatures were all frozen, and Breeze was crying. Rev came up to her and held her as he asked "What happened?" If Zane had hurt her he would deal with him personally.

Breeze explained what happened and he calmed down.

Tech then said "At least we won't have to hunt them down."

So he powered up his machine and started to turn the dolphins back to normal. Rev and Breeze then started putting them back in the ocean.

The others started to help as well. Once they where done, they waved goodbye to the creatures. One of the dolphins came up to Breeze and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She laughed at that. Rev smiled at seeing her happy.

They then heard a ground. They turned back to Zane waking up. He saw the Loonatics and screeched.

He tried to run, Tech was about to use his gloco gel gun on him, but Rev took it out of his hand and stopped Zane himself.

The police came and took him away. The reporters also started to come in. Breeze didn't want to handle them, she was tired and just wanted to go home.

Rev knew she didn't want to talk to the press, she could do it some other time. So he grabbed her hand and they flew off.

The others fallowed. Though Ace did have to grab Duck form trying to tell the story and fallow them.

**Orange Triangle. **

The team got back to the base. Rev and Breeze started talking up a storm about the adventure they just had.

Breeze said "I can't believe I actually did that! I didn't really know I could change the temperature of my winds but it's so cool to learn what ells I can do! Thank God we're all safe!"

They then heard a female voice said "Yes we should thank God for all the good that has befallen us today."

They looked to the living room and saw Zadavia, in the flesh. Breeze then said "Hi miss. I haven't seen you in a while." The others said in confusion "Miss?"

Zadavia chuckled and said "That's just how she calls me. I heard you did a good job today."

She turned on the news and it showed Breeze taking on the dolphin creatures and Zane. She said "Thanks."

Zadavia then said "I think you deserve a reward for doing such a good job on your first day. Follow me." They were all confused by this but fallowed her.

Breeze said "I don't need a reward miss. It's part of the job."

Zadavia chuckled and said "Well Ace told me about your love of reading and how you were having trouble trying to find a good quite place of your own to read."

Suddenly they came to a door that was not there before. Zadavia opened it and they all gasped. Breeze squeeled a bit and said "A library!"

Indeed there was a small library in this room. Two floors of books were stacked upon the walls and chairs and desks decorated the room and some stairs.

Zadavia then said "I thought you all needed a bit more culture. So I did this while you where gone. Since I know the security of this place Tech and Rev weren't able to detect me."

They coyote and runner where about to ask her about that when she answered.

Breeze then said "Thanks. I love it." Rev was happy to see her smile like that. She had this joy overflowing within her that he had not seen before. 'She must really like to read.' He thought and chuckled a bit.

Tech was also happy because he had a place where he could find some more research material, he did like to learn after all.

The Loonatics then all started to look around the library and see if they could find anything they would like, as it turned out, they did, even Duck.

**Same as before, At leas one review or I wait a weak to post the new one up.**


	3. Tornados VS Quakes

**Tornados VS Quakes**

Ace, Lexi and Breeze where in the training room. Ace looked on as the girls sparred.

After the last mission, Ace thought that Breeze needed some training to control her powers.

They were surprised that she was quite strong with her wind abilities, but thought that it would be a good idea for her to learn not to rely on them all the time.

Lexi and her were in the middle of the training room, both in battle stances.

Lexi moves first, but Breeze kept dodging. She would block the punches Lexi would throw.

Ace then said "Have you ever done this before?" Breeze just said "I took some karate for a year, but nothing big. Just punches and kicks, the blocking is just sort of instinctual."

Lexi then said "Well you got good instincts." "Thanks." She replied and tried to trip her, but she back flipped.

Breeze was not that athletic, she could move away, punch and kick, but couldn't do anything fancy like back flips.

After a while Ace said "Okay goils, take a break. Practice is over." They nodded and went off. As they did Lexi said to Breeze "So do you want to go to the mall?"

Breeze frowned a bit and said "I don't really like to shop. Plus with the reporters just waiting for me to come out, it just be a mouse trap. Maybe some other time."

Lexi nodded and said "Yeah the press can be cruel, but you'll learn to handle it."

Lexi left for her room, as Breeze went to the living room. Rev came up to her an said "Hey-Breeze-want-to-go-to-the-lab?"

Breeze stiffened at that and said "I thought Tech didn't like anyone in his lab?"

Rev then said "I'm-his-assistant-so-I-can-go-in-there-when-I-need-to-plus-he's-not-experimenting-right-now-just-tinkering-though-I'm-not-allowed-to-play-with-anything-I-sure-learned-my-lesson-the-last-time- I-did."

Rev then began to tell her about the time Melvin tried to shrink the planet on their way to the lab.

**Pink Triangle.**

The two entered the lab to see Tech tinkering like Rev said.

He heard someone come in and looked up to see the two roadrunners. He glared at Rev and said "Rev I told you not to bring anyone in here while I'm working."

Rev then said "But-you're-just-tinkering-plus-I-wanted-to-show-Breeze-the-lab-again." He swung an arm around Breeze's shoulder as he said this.

She blushed and squeeled a bit in her head but she looked on wide eyed.

Tech thought about this. He did want the team to work properly by getting her to trust him, so he said "Fine, but don't touch anything."

Rev then started showing her some of the gadgets around the room and what was absolutely off limits.

Tech then said "Rev could you pass me the torch blaster?" Rev did as he was told as quick as lightning.

But when he reached the coyote he accidentally tripped and triggered the torch blaster and it melted Tech's new invention "My baby! NOOO!" He held it as he howled.

Breeze stiffened at this, her mind returned to the time the coyote gang cornered her and they howled.

She said "I'm gonna go." And she was gone as fast as the wind. Rev was saying sorry at a mile per second, but stared off as he saw her leave.

Rev was about to go after her when Tech grabbed him by the arm and said "Oh no you don't. You're going to help me remake this." He said as he pointed to the useless ashes. Rev sighed but began to help.

**Green Red.**

In prison, the one in Acme Tropalis, was in his stone like state just standing in his globe like chamber.

One of the guards said "Hey Jim? How did we get stuck with the most boring job?" The man named Jim just shrugged.

The job was boring, until, a mouse decided to bite some wires, and caused a malfunction in the system.

No one thought anything of it as the lights turned off and then on again.

The mouse found the cord too hard and untasty, but that malfunction released a serge of electricity that shocked the Dr and released him from his prison.

"Freedom!" He yelled. The guards came to stop him, but he quickly buried them under some ruble and went underground to escape.

The guards then dug themselves out. The one named Jim then said "What was that about this being the most boring job?" The other guard just giggled nervously.

**Blue Triangle.**

Breeze was in the library reading. She decided not to get caught up in a fight with the two, though she would ask Rev about it later.

As she read she heard someone come in. It was Tech. She stiffened a bit, but made herself calm down as she asked "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her and said "I need some information I can't get from my computer for my new invention."

She nodded and said "Are you and Rev okay?" Tech then said "This happens all the time. We're use to it." She just nodded, but she didn't go back to reading until he left.

After that she relaxed but said "Relax girl, he's not like the ones that tried to hurt you and Lila."

**Purple Triangle.**

Breeze came into the living room to see Rev spinning around in a spiny chair. He was going really fast because Slam was the one that was twirling him.

Breeze laughed and said really load "I want a turn!" She ran up to them and waited for Rev to stop spinning.

Once he was done he jumped off the chair and said "That-was-great!" He didn't even stumble.

Breeze was surprised and asked "Aren't you dizzy?" Rev shook his head no and said "No-never-have-don't-know-why-though-it's-really-weird-though-!"

Breeze then said "Can I have a turn?" Rev nodded and held the chair for her. She sat down and he began to spin her, she yelled "Faster!" And so he kept making it go faster as she kept calling out for him to spin harder.

Now something weird happened. Her eyes and hands started to glow as she said "Yaaaahoooo!"

Her powers started up and she created a tornado, right in the middle of the living room. The two boys there were shocked.

Rev was shocked that she could do that, Slam was shocked that she could even do what she did. Everyone heard the commotion and came in to see.

They were all slacked jawed when they saw a tornado in their living room, and it wasn't Slam doing it.

Suddenly the chair slowed down and they could see Breeze eyes spinning in her head and her head going back and forth. When it stopped, Slam was the first to speak "Wrematch!"

Breeze replied with "Sorry Slam but I think that's enough spinning for me." Slam stomped on the floor, it was like an earthquake, and she fell of the chair.

She screeched, but felt strong arms holding her, once her eyes stopped spinning she saw that it was Rev holding her.

She blushed and thought 'He caught me! Eeck!' Unknown to all of them that Duck took a picture of that.

Rev stood her up and asked "Are-you-okay-I-didn't-know-that-that-would-trigger-your-powers-I'm-so-so-so-so-sorry-" She cut him off and said "It's fine Rev. I didn't know it would trigger my abilities either."

Lexi smiled at the two, knowing that Rev and Breeze had a crush on each other, she'll let them try to figure it out on their own, but she'll push a bit if needed.

Tech was smiling too, he knew very well what was happening to his best friend. He had never experienced love, but this was a good way to learn to understand it, but he was also interested in what just happed.

Ace was the first to ask though "So what happened exactly?" Tech was more then happy to answer that "It seems that Breeze has found that she can create tornados now, sort of like slams, but not with lightning. It just means her powers are developing-"

Tech stopped what he was saying and looked at the chair and said as he pointed to it "That's my chair, I've bean looking for it!"

Rev smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry-Tech-but-it-was-the-only-spiny-chair-around-and-Slam-didn't-believe-me-that-I-could-not-get-dizzy-no-matter-how-much-he-spinned-me-and-I-proved-him-wrong-which-is-really-"

Tech grabbed Rev's beak and said "I don't care. No body moves my chair, or at least ask me next time." Rev nodded at that.

Breeze was stiff at that, but said nothing as Slam started to stomp his feet again wanting a rematch with Breeze, but this quake was very strong, too strong to be coming form Slam. It made the whole team fall on the floor.

Duck then complained "Stop it Slam. You're going to level the tower." Zadavia then came up on the monitor and said "That was not Slams doing Duck." Ace then said "Den who's doing is it?"

Zadavia responded with "I believe it was 's doing." Tech then said proudly while crossing his arms and raising his nose "That's impossible. No one can escape my cell."

The woman then said "Not unless a mouse messes with one of the cords." Techs mouth fell at that.

The woman then said "He was last seen heading underground. You must stop him. Zadavia out." Ace was about to say something when Breeze said "I have to pray first."

Ace nodded and the team decided to join her in it. They were going to need all the help they could get. Once done he said "Let's Jet!" As he raised a fist up.

**Yellow Triangle.**

They were all now seated in Tech's digging machine, which he modified to withstand any type of rock. They where going to the last place Dare was the first time he started making earth quacks. Rev was also able to detect where Dare was. Lexi could also hear where the vibrations were coming from as a bonus.

Unfortunately for the rest of them, Tech was having to much fun driving. Breeze was a bit edgy at first, but then started to have some fun along the ride since they weren't going to hit any cars.

She started going "Yoohoo! This is fun." Duck replied with "You can't be serous!" She replied with "It's like an underground go cart."

Tech was confused by the notions but guessed it was a complement and said "Um thanks." They finely came to a stop.

Dare was in the middle sitting on some sort of rock chair and said "Ah, the Loonatics. So nice to see you again. And you brought a friend. Now I can finely have my revenge."

Suddenly they felt shaking. Breeze asked "Is it another earthquake?" Lexi then said "No worse."

Suddenly something peered into the drill and Lexi screamed "Rock monster!" "Abandon ship!" Called Ace as the others jumped out.

Tech held on to the wheel and said "No my baby!" Rev grabbed him and pulled him out. Once they where out they landed on their knees and rumps in the dirt and saw the vehicle being smashed by a rock monster.

Tech howled "NOOOO!" Breeze had another flash back 'The gang of coyotes shadow frames howled as they climbed on to some boulders.' She shook her head of that memory.

The team then started to attack the rock monsters. Tech in particular went for the one that broke his 'baby.'

Ace ran with his sword out and started facing off with the doctor. Slam was having the time of his life. The others kept doing what they did last time.

Breeze decided to join in and started finding ways to beat up the rock monsters. She started blowing in some winds to knock some of the rock monsters down. Only they just kept getting up.

A shadow fell on her and she looked back to see one of the monster right behind her. She said "Uh oh." And started running off.

Several of the monsters tried to grab her, but she was to fast. She started getting more confident and said "Catch the birdie!" But the monsters could never catch her.

Duck was about to be crushed when she pushed him out of the way. Duck then said "Thanks. But I have a question?" "Yeah?" She asked.

He then said "Why don't you freeze them like the water dolphins?"

She replied with "Because their made of rock, not water." She pointed to one that was closing in, and they dispersed.

She saw Rev make some of the monsters crash into each other and decided to do the same. Dare had gotten away form Ace with the use of one of his rock creatures guarding him.

He then said "I have had enough of this! Six was one problem, but seven is just too much!" He then started to shake the place up. They tried to dodge the incoming rocks.

Breeze was having some trouble with this and almost got splattered by rocks a couple of time.

Suddenly the ground started to crack and the Loonatics fell in to the cracks. laughed as he said "Goodbye Loonatics."

**Green Triangle. **

Breeze opened her eyes to find that she was trapped in a cave. She got on to her hands and knees as she said "Y carambas, que dolor."(Wo, that really hurts.) She started massaging her back as she got up.

Suddenly she heard a moan that then said "I don't know what you said but I agree." She looked up to see who it was and caught the sight of Tech trying to get up. She inhaled a bit, but calmed down.

She came to him and asked "Are you okay?" He got up on his own and said "Yeah, regenerative abilities are always useful during cases like these." "That does sound nice." She replied.

Tech smiled. He was glad to be able to have a calm discussion with her, though it only seamed to happen on missions when she was distracted.

He saw that she was staring at something, then looking around, and then looking back at the same something. He saw what she saw and said "Oh no."

They where inside a cave, with a bunch of boulders blocking the exit.

Breeze thought 'I'm alone. With Tech.' Then she just said "We're stuck. Alone. With no way out. Well unless we go in the opposite direction." She pointed.

The opposite direction was dark and they had no idea to where it led, but it was better then just standing there.

So they started to move on. Tech used his glowing magnetic ability to light their path.

Breeze walked behind him, he could sense her tens up again. He didn't like the quite, he tried to break it with "So what did you think of those rock monsters? We were all pretty shocked the first time we saw them."

Breeze then said "It was shocking. But can I talk to you about something ells?" He looked at her and said "Yeah." A bit confused.

Breeze then began to talk as they walked "It's the reason why I am the way I am around you." Tech tensed at this, but knew it was best to hear this.

Breeze sighed and said "Don't get offended by anything I say okay." He nodded.

She then began her story "You see, my parents sheltered us pretty well. We didn't go near many coyotes, they didn't hate them, they where just over protective. They know that not all coyotes are the same."

But the only coyotes we mostly ever saw in our town were gang coyotes. They call themselves packs. Any way, we didn't socialize much with them, and they didn't even want to socialize with us either. So we kept our distance."

Tech took this in, he understood a bit. A lot of Roadrunners from her parents generations didn't get along with coyotes much, so it was understandable.

His parents protected him a lot form wolves because they did not get along.

Breeze then said "But the real reason I guess you were already told about, was when I was cornered with my best friend Lila by a gang. We where just walking around as usual, talking, then it got dark. Suddenly we heard a howl. Those howls multiplied, and we ran, but they kept up."

Both their hearts beaded faster at that, Tech thought 'She sure knows how to tell a story.'

Breezed continued "We got cornered near some boulders, ha, strange coincidence that it's kind of the same now. Anyway the gang cornered us, I felt adrenalin pump into me.

Now I've seen documentary of feral coyotes, and I thought they might eat us. I didn't like the feeling of being anyone's prey. I looked at my friend, she was frantic. I had to be the strong one. I don't know what exactly caused it, but as soon as one of those coyotes tried to hurt my friend, I went berserk.

I started fighting with my instincts and with what I knew, but the numbers where overpowering me, making me feel week. That is one of the things I cant stand feeling. That's when it happened, my abilities triggered and suddenly all my anger and frustration and sense of justice came at me all at once.

The wind carried me in the air, and the next thing I knew, I had blown the gang several yards away from us. I then collapsed on the ground, but refused to black out. Suddenly the cops came."

She stopped for a while and then looked Tech strait in the eyes and said "The rest of the story I'll tell you some other time, but that's what got me noticed and brought into the team, it just took my abilities a while to blossom out."

Tech had no words for what he felt. He understood her parents fears, his family was the same with wolves, though he was mad at the coyote gangs for how they made his kind looked, but he was mostly intrigued and surprised at the type of person Breeze was.

She and Rev where some what the same, excited, fast talking, and curios. But Breeze was more to herself, she hated feeling week, and she was over protective with some things, while not so much with others. She and Rev would balance each other out pretty well.

They finely made it out of the cave, and Tech saw something that made him smile "My baby!" He ran to the digging machine and hugged it as his tail wagged.

Then suddenly Breeze thought 'He looks like a puppy dog.' This made her laugh like, well, a lunatic(Sorry for the pun). Tech looked back at her, she wasn't uncomfortable with him at that point, but he was confused by why she was laughing.

He let it go, but the laughter was contiguous and he began to laugh as well.

Breeze stopped laughing and said "So Tech, you need any help with your baby?" Tech smile and said "I could use all the help I can get." They smiled at each other and began to work.

With Tech's magnetic powers to heat up metal and know how, along with Breeze's speed and wind manipulation to help cool down any hot mettle, they where done in no time.

They sat in the car and Tech then said "Lets rock and roll." "Yeah! Another ride!" She exclaimed. Tech smiled at that and started his machine up.

They drove though the underground caves, looking for the rest of the team. Breeze looked out the window to see if she could find them, while Tech tracked them with their communicators.

They first found Ace and Lexi. They were stuck under some rocks, Lexi unconscious and Ace holding her tight as he tried to use his laser vision to get them out.

Tech helped him bring her in, Breeze went strait up to her and started checking her vitals. She said "She seams fine, and her vitals feel normal."

They sat her down on a chair. Breeze sat with her and kept checking her vitals as Ace and Tech kept looking for the others.

They felt another earthquake, which opened up a collapsed cave and they saw Duck running out screaming "Save me!"

When he was in front of them as the three came out to help him he said "He won't stop talking!" He pointed back to Rev who came up to them and said "Hey-what-took-you-guys-I-kept-on-counting-and-running-in-circles-"

Tech clamped his mouth and said "I can see why Duck needed saving."

Breeze chuckled at that. They noticed this. They where a bit surprised. She then went up to the two, took Tech's hand off of Rev's beach and said "I'll keep him occupied." She grabbed Rev's hand and he immediately just fallowed her, once in she began to tell him what she told Tech about her past.

Tech thought 'Finely, an affective way to get Rev to stop talking.' He chuckle to himself.

The two others looked at him and Duck said "What's so funny?" Tech then just said "Nothing." and went back into the drill.

The two just looked confused and shrugged.

**Orange Triangle**.

There was only one more Loonatic to find and that was Slam. Lexi had woken up, she was fine, and she heard something as she said "Turn this way."

Tech took the turn and weren't that surprised by what they saw. Inside a ditch Slam was having fun beating up a bunch of rock monsters.

But suddenly slam was hit really hard on the leg and he screamed "RAGG!" He hopped on one foot and kept saying "Owy, owy, owy!" The team came out to help.

Breeze came up to him to check his leg. Tech came and checked him too, he then said "His legs sprained, he won't be able to walk for a while." So the guys tried to pick him up but couldn't. They huffed and Duck said "He's too big."

Breeze tried something and said "Stand back." Her eyes and hands glowed as she rocked her hands back and forth, as if she was rocking a baby.

Suddenly a wind came under Slam and he was being lifted by the wind and being rocked back and forth. The lull got him to fall asleep as Breeze walked back in the ship with him.

The others just followed a bit shocked, but didn't question it.

**Purple Triangle.**

Slam was asleep in his chair as the team sat in their chairs and Tech drove. Ace then said "We's got to find a way to stop Dare."

Suddenly an alarm went off in the vehicle. Breeze jumped at this and asked "What's that?" Tech looked on a screen and said "There's an immense amount of power coming form the south of this place."

Ace then said "Fallow it, it might be Dare." Tech nodded and he drilled though a couple of walls until they got to a clearing.

A couple of yards away was a circle, with a green gem in the bottom and a green gem on one of the spikes on the ceiling.

Lexi then asked "What is that?" Tech looked at his screen and said "My calculations say that it's a power enhancer. Dare is trying to enhance his abilities with these stones, which are from the meteor that hit earth a year ago."

Ace then said "We got to stop him, if he enhances his abilities he might try to bring Acme Tropolis underground again."

Tech did some calculations and said "I think there may be a way to destroy it, without causing any harm on the surface. If we use explosives or brute force the rocks might explode and release a catastrophic amount of energy."

"What is it?" Replied Ace. Tech then said "If we can cause a mini tornado in between the two stones, we might be able to get them to get lose from their positions. They'll be dug underground and possible crushed or become too un-accessible, even for Dare."

Duck then said sarcastically "Good idea. Accept that our own tornado maker can't make any at this moment!" He pointed at Slam, who was snoring away.

Tech then said "He's not are only tornado maker Duck." They then all stared at Breeze, she noticed this and said as she pointed to herself "But I get dizzy. If I do that I'll also be buried."

Rev then said as he ran next to her "Not-if-I-spin-you-because-I-don't-get-dizzy-so-you-won't-be-crushed-splat-or-anything."

Breeze 'Hmd' and then said "Okay. But make sure to get us out of there." He nodded and they went to the circle.

Suddenly Dared appeared and said "Get away from there!" He was about to attack, when the other able bodied team members came in to distract him.

Rev then asked as they stood in the middle "Ready?" She nodded and he began to spin her super fast.

She was uncomfortable at fist, but then had fun and said "Yeaaah!" She giggled a bit and so did Rev. She glowed and so did he, then the tornado happened.

"Nooo!" Yelled Dare as he tried to go stop them. But Tech, cuffed him with some special cuffs that neutralized his powers as he said "I made these especially for you doctor, just in case."

They then all went into the drill.

The rocks started crumbling and Rev stopped spinning, though Breeze's head didn't. He carried her bridle style and got her back into the drill super fast.

Ace then said "Get us out of here Tech!" "On it chief." He replied and they where gone.

**Blue Triangle.**

Tech came back into the HQ after an all-nighter. He had stayed back at the prison when they apprehended Dare to make it mouse proof, or anything ells, especially rocks.

He was tired and just wanted to take a break. When he entered he found Rev spinning Breeze on a spin chair. He growled and said "Rev! What did I say? Don't touch my chair!"

Rev stopped the chair and said "Actually-this-is-my-chair-I-know-how-mad-you-get-when-I-use-your's-that-I-bought-one-for-myself-while-you-were-gone."

Tech then said "Oh well, that's fine, sorry. I'm gonna go relax." Breeze's head had stopped spinning and she called out "Hey Tech?"

He looked to her and she said "Wanna a spin?" The two roadrunners started giving him puppy dog looks.

Tech was a bit shocked at first. Did she really just ask him to hang out? He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity.

He smiled and said "Yeah, why not?" "Yeah!" The two cheered and the coyote got the ride of his life. But best of all, he was hanging out with his best friend, and a new friend.

**At least 3 reviews or I wait a week before I put up another one. Don't worry about how Lila looks like, she'll be coming up in a future chapter**.


	4. Battle of the storms

**Battle of the Storms**

It was another day in the city. Breeze was getting a bit energetic inside the tower. She had bean reading for most of the day in the library and was ready to stretch her legs.

She let out a yawn as she stretched her neck and arms up "Ah that feels good." She took the elevator down, but as she came out at the front, she was bombarded by lights and many reporters.

"Ahg!" She yelled as she covered her eyes. She started seeing dots from all the flashes. When she recovered she heard one of the reporters say "So what's exactly is your ability?"

She only said "Um wind." But decided that that was all she was going to give them, she flew up and away. A good fly would get her energy out too.

**Blue Triangle.**

Once she was back, the team was in the living room, watching her on the news when she replied about one of her abilities.

Rev ran up to her and said "Are-you-okay-they-didn't-hurt-you-did-they-where-were-you-we-were-worried-"

Breeze interrupted by saying "Chill Rev. I just went for a fly. I didn't know we needed to tell anyone when we went out."

Ace then said "You doin't but id's just to make sure your safe, since you're knew." He then pointed to the screen and said "Looks like you got ambushed by de paparazzi."

She nodded and said "I just answered one question and flew off. I hope that was okay, since they probably already know my ability by now."

Lexi then said "It's fine, they know all of our abilities too." She smile and said "Okay." Suddenly her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She said "It's my mom."

She picked it up and said "Hi mom. I'm fine. You saw the news. No the teams fine with it."

Lexi could hear what Breeze's mother was saying but decided not to tell the others what she heard. This was a privet conversation.

Breeze continued with her conversation as she left for her room "Yeah I like the place and the guys are nice." They all smiled at that before she closed her door.

Duck then said "Hey Lexi how about telling us what's going on?" Lexi glared at him and said "No Duck I won't spy on her. And if I hear something, I'm definably not telling you." She then left for her own room.

She could still hear the conversation though. "My teammates are cool. Ace is the leader and he cares for the team a lot. Lexi is second in command and she teaches me some self defense, she's really nice." Lexi smiled at that.

"Duck is a bit annoying though, but he does his best. Slam I don't rely talk with, but he can be quite challenging when you beat him at something."

Lexi chuckled for what happened last time when she beat Slam at spinning fast and causing tornados.

"I had trouble with Tech at first. No he wasn't mean. He's a coyote. No he's not a gang coyote and he's actually best friends with a roadrunner on the team. Rev. Yeah he's nice, and very cute(giggle)." Lexi's eyes grew at that.

"Yes I do like him, and I think he likes me too. He held my hand when he showed me around the city for the first time so I wouldn't get lost, and he's always so worried about me."

Lexi stopped listening at that. She was squealing a little bit. She was so excited. She was right.

Breeze liked Rev. That was great. And she told her mom about him, and only good things so far, bonus.

**Pink Triangle.**

Weathervane was in her cell, watching the news. She saw the part where Breeze got caught by the reporters and she said "Um wind."

Misty Breeze then said "You heard it here. The knew Loonatic uses wind." While showing in the background some videos of Breeze using her abilities.

Weathervane was angry and screeched "AWWWW! I'll get you Misty, and I'll get that new Loonatic too! No one can have element weather powers but me!"

This caused her to get so angry that she malfunction her cell with a lot of lightening. And a bunch a mist and fog gave her a clear get away.

**Purple Triangle.**

Slam looked from behind the door of the fridge he was consuming and saw Breeze watching TV all alone. He chuckled lowly and tiptoed up behind her.

He came all the way and whispered "Boo." You would think she would jump like last time with duck, but instead she looked behind her slowly and said "What are you doing?"

His face fell and he said "Whagt nog Scared?" It took her a while to understand but she responded with "I'm not scared because I thought you where Duck trying to spook me again."

Suddenly Duck quaked in. She just turned to him and she said "So that's how it sounds like when you teleport. Gotta remember that."

Duck face fell at that and said "Aww man, that was the only way I could prank you without getting in trouble." He huffed and sat down and switched the channel to the news.

Misty Breeze was on. Breeze chuckled a bit, remembering what Rev told her about the weather lady, but then remembered something and said as she pointed to the TV "Hey, that's the lady that asked me what my power's were."

Duck then said with hearts in his eyes "Ah I should have known. She's the best reporter." Breeze looked confused and turned to Slam who just said "Crush."

Breeze responded with "Maybe we should help him find a girl friend."

Duck was too entranced by Misty to respond to that.

Suddenly they saw the weather at down town go crazy. Lightning, rain, thunder. Misty screamed as she yelled "My hair!"

Duck gasped and jumped to his feet and said "Who would ever mess up Misty's beautiful hair?"

Suddenly a cackle was heard and a camera was on some blue skinned woman with a bubble around her.

Breeze asked as she pointed to the TV "Who's that?"

Zadavia appeared on the screen and said "Weathervane. She has the ability to control the weather on a dangerous level."

The other Loonatics came in and saw what was happening.

Their boss said "You must stop her. Zadavia out."

Breeze began to pray for battle. The others did the same.

Then when they finished Ace said "Let's jet!"

**Yellow Triangle.**

As they flew, Rev told her about their first adventure with Weathervane.

Breeze replied with "Guess this will give me a chance to test out my wind abilities against hers."

Lexi then said "Lets hope you can handle her. She's no push over."

They got to down town and landed. Suddenly they hear a "Loonatics!" They looked up to see Weathervane come down while riding her bubble.

Duck was the first to say something "Why do you keep trying to hurt the lovely Misty?"

She growled at him and said "Because she treated me like dirt! And I needed a way to bring her out."

She pointed to Breeze. She asked "Why would you want to bring me out? I've never met you."

WV replied with "You have the ability to control a weather element. Wind." Suddenly a lot of wind started blowing around.

The team shielded themselves from the ruff wind. She continued with "And I don't like competition."

When Breeze heard this, her mouth fell and she exclaimed "Are you serious? Who are you, Poison Ivy?"

WV was angered by this and started her powers up. Wind, lighting, and cloud monsters appeared.

Breeze saw this and said "Are you serious? More monsters." Ace then said "They come with the territory of being a super hero."

The monsters started attacking and the guys started fighting back. Breeze then said "How do you beat these things?"

Rev came up to her and said "Fallow-me-it's-really-fun-watch." Rev went to a fire hydrant and then made the water hit a cloud monster.

It absorbed the water and exploded into rain. Breeze said "Cool!" and tried it out herself.

She and Rev kept trying different ways to make the monsters absorb water and where actually having fun.

She used her wind abilities to carry water in balls of air and hit the monsters, and also made wind water slides. The two even started laughing.

This angered Weathervane and she yelled "You're not suppose to be having fun!"

Breeze then replied with "Well I am!" She put her hands on her hips.

WV yelled in anger and did something unexpected. She surrounded Breeze in a bubble, like hers. She lifted her off the ground and to her level in the sky.

Rev yelled out "Breeze!" WV then said "Misty Breeze isn't here!" She then saw that the roadrunner was staring at the Loonatic stuck in her bubble.

Her eyes widened and she said "Your name is Breeze?" Breeze tried to escape by hitting the bubble and slamming into it, but it didn't work, when she heard the question she said "Yeah."

WV growled and said "Another reason to get rid of you." She was about to throw lighting at her, but Rev flew up and blocked her with his body, he got hit and "AAAAAHH!" He fell to the ground.

"REV!" They team yelled as he fell. Tech used the gloco gel to soften his fall, but he was unconscious.

WV became angry and said "You interrupted me!" She then started causing bolts of lighting to come down on the team.

They tried to get way, even Tech tried using his lighting rod to protect the others, but they still got hurt.

Breeze got mad at this and yelled "STOP IT YOUR HURTING THEM!" Rev awoke to that, but he couldn't move. He just stared up as Breeze became angrier.

Weathervane just looked at her and said "They don't know the meaning of pain. The type of pain that makes you feel useless, unappreciated and unimportant. To have coffee pored on you and have your ideas rejected!" Tears started coming out of her eyes and flouted in the air of her bubble.

Breeze started to glow and her wind abilities started whipping around sharply, so sharp that it broke her bubble. But what she did next, no one expected.

She yelled back "Of course someone ells knows how that feels! I know how that feels!"

WV was shocked and the storms she was making were calming down, while Breeze's winds started getting stronger.

WV tried to hit her with her own winds, but Breeze's winds where stronger, and more rapid.

She continued to yell with "I know how it's like to be treated differently. To be hurt because your different. To feel like your worthless because no one wants to be your friend. To feel the world against you and only have very few who understand you."

WV tried to ignore her and tried to strike her with lightning, but she moved quickly out of the way and gave her a punch.

She continued to speak as they fought with their fists, but she blocked them "Don't think you're the only one who has bean hurt. I lived through that for most of my childhood. So don't go telling me that I don't know how it feels like, because I have lived through it much longer then you have lady!"

Her winds were spiraling out of control now and Vane couldn't keep up and she was getting tired.

Breeze then said "But this isn't the way to go. If you want to show them, then be better then them, not worse."

Tears were staining her as her eyes and hands glowed more and more, her tears also flouted into the air. Suddenly her winds became so strong that she penetrated WV's bubble and she began to fall. But Breeze caught her.

Breeze settled herself on the ground and let Weathervane down. She saw the tears on the female roadrunners eyes and knew that she was sincere.

She felt herself cry and she yelled out and suddenly a bolt of lighting struck her, and she was back to normal. She was Paula Hayes again.

She looked up at Breeze, tears in her eyes and said "Your right. I should be better, not worse." She blacked out then.

The Loonatics saw this and had heard every word that Breeze had said. Breeze started to stop glowing, and the winds where gone, but her tears remained.

Rev got up and came to comfort her. She cried into him. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear "It's-okay-it's-over."

**Red Triangle.**

They where all back in the HQ in the living room. Zadavia was on the screen and she said "Goodjob Loonatics. Weathervane, or should I say Paula, is back to her normal self. She still has her abilities, but now she has started working to repay her dept to society by helping the agricultural business."

She showed a video of Paula making rain in dessert lands where they where growing food.

Duck then said "Wait? What happened to Misty?"

Zadavia then said "I believe she went to go pick out some things with her fiancé for their wedding."

Duck's jaw dropped and he said "This is despicable." And fainted.

Breeze then said "We really need to get him a girlfriend." Lexi then said "I agree. I think I know where to find one too." So the two girls left.

The guys just looked on. Ace looked to Tech and said "Tech I got to ask you something?"

"Yeah chief?" Ace then said "Breeze's abilities are getting stronger, should we worry." Tech then said "It's a bit early. Maybe she's just adapting." He nodded at that.

Rev was thinking of what had happened today. He was surprised by how painful Breeze's past had bean. He was just glad that her life had changed for the better.

**At least 4 review or I wait a weak for the next one.**


	5. Mall Hogs and Power Leaches

**Mall Hogs and Power Leaches**

The Loonatics had awoken to another peaceful day. Everyone was having breakfast.

Lexi looked to Breeze and said "You want to go to the mall today? You don't have to worry about the paparazzi anymore."

Breeze then said "Sure why not. I don't have anything to do today anyway." Lexi replied with "Great, we can take the bus."

Rev then said "Mind-if-I-come-I-want-to-get-some-things-maybe-even-a-new-camara?" Tech then said "I need to buy some supplies as well for some new inventions. And I heard of the knew electronics store at the mall."

Lexi was hoping for a girls only day, but since she knew about Breeze's crush on Rev, she decided it would be a good way to get them together.

Speaking of getting people together. Lexi then said "Hey Duck?" "Yeah?" He asked, a bit sleepily. He had had some bad nights of sleep since he found out about Misty Breeze getting married.

Lexi replied with "A friend of mine is going to be at the mall today." Breeze then asked "You mean your old friend form middle school?" Lexi nodded at that.

Duck then asked "What dose this have to do with me?" Lexi then said "My friends into that video game your always talking about." Duck pepped up at that and said "Galaxy adventure?"

Lexi nodded and said "My friend is going to go try out the new game today that's being tested out in the mall. I thought you two would get along and maybe you could give my friend some competition. Even I have trouble winning when we go against each other."

Duck thought about this and said "Sure why not." Ace then said "I'd stay in your uniforms team. I heard Pinkster got out, along with his crew. So stay in touch. I don't want any of yous getting hurt. Keep an eye out for him as well."

Breeze then said "Wouldn't it make more sense to go without our uniforms so he doesn't recognize us."

Ace replied with "Yeah but we may have to do something to stop him with our powers and we don't want anyone knowing how we really look so we can still go out when we don't have to work." They nodded at that and left.

**Pink Triangle. **

The team got on the bus sitting in the back. Breeze had just finished praying for a safe trip. Rev was a bit twitchy and impatient as he was saying "Come-on-come-on-why-is-this-so-slow?" The others ground at this.

Breeze giggled and said "I know how you feel. I don't like traffic much. Hey, maybe after the mall we can go take a run in the park." Rev perked at that and nodded his head really fast.

Lexi and Tech smiled at this. But Duck just gagged and looked out the window. The bus stopped half way to the mall to pick up some more people.

Unfortunately, it was a gang of 4 coyotes. Some people got off the buss. When the buss went off again other people pushed themselves against the window to stay out of the way of the gang that was making their way to the back.

The Loonatics stood their ground. When they reached the back, some of them chuckled. Tech said "What's so funny?"

One of the members, with a red bandana pointed at him and said "You and your little gang here. How pathetic is it for a coyote to make friends with his food." Tech growled at them while the others glared.

Rev then started to say "Hey-Tech's-our-friend-and-we-are-not-his-food-he-never-ever-ever-eat-any-of-us-so-you-just-leave-hime-alone-and-go-way." The gang just stared at him, a bit confused at first, but then they started to laugh.

One of them, in a black jacket said "Now we see why he hangs out with this one. He's real entertaining. Can anyone even understand you?" Rev blushed at that a bit embarrassed.

Breeze was going to say something but Duck beat her to it "You four are despicable. At least he has better manners then you guys."

One of them with a blue shirt and sunglasses growled at him and almost bit him. "Ah!" Duck jumped back from that.

Lexi then said "Hay. Nobody hassles him but me." Duck nodded then understood what she said and frowned.

The gang started to laugh at her and said "Oh is the pretty pink bunny trying to defend the little ducky." This one was in gray hoody.

Breeze had had enough. She got up and recognized the coyotes, she smiled and said with her arms crossed "You guys aren't from around here are you. Your dessert coyotes."

The red bandana one said "What's it to you lunch." He clamped his jaws together to scare her. She didn't flinch, just smirked.

The team was confused by that. Breeze then said "You don't know who we are do you?" The hoody one said "No, why should we."

She then asked "And you don't recognize me?" The one with glasses asked "Why should we? Did we mess with you once?" They all laughed at that.

She then said as she started to glow "You could say something like that." The gang gasped and they felt a bit of wind blow around them, then they remembered her.

They screamed and ran out of the buss as it stopped, yelling "It's that chick that blew us away!"

Breeze powered down and yelled back while she copped her hand and stuck her head out the window "And don't come back!"

She turned back to see the others looking slack jawed at her. She then said "They where in the gang that cornered me and my friend when I first unleashed my abilities."

Rev was the first to say something "Wo-you-really-showed-them!" The people on the buss clapped and Breeze said a bit embarrassed "I probably shouldn't of scared them, but I hate bullies and I didn't like the way they where teasing you guys."

Tech then said "I have no problem with what you did. They always give my kind a bad name. Plus you didn't hurt them, just warned them."

Lexi then said "You go girl." Duck just said "It was okay. But I probably would of started teaching them a lesson if you hadn't intervened."

They all ground at that and Breeze said "Then It's a good thing I intervened." She chuckled a bit at that.

**Blue Triangle.**

They made it to the mall. It was really big, with a lot of stores too.

Duck then said "So where's this friend of yours. I want to see if he can top my score."

Lexi and Breeze laughed at that. Duck looked at them confused, along with the others. Lexi then said "My friend isn't a he Duck, it's a she."

His mouth dropped and said "You think a girl can beat me. Did you do this just to embarrass me?" Breeze said "No." She then pointed behind him.

He turned around and his jaw dropped even lower then before. He saw a white female duck with a black bob strait hair, her beak and legs where yellow, she had large baby blue eyes. She was wearing blue tight jeans, red and white sneakers, and red tank top. She wore red lipstick on her beak.

Lexi waved her over and she came up to them. Lexi then said as she stretched her arm out to the girl duck "Guys, this is my old school friend, Bella."

Breeze said "Nice to meat you." Tech and Rev did the same. Duck just looked on with his mouth opened.

Breeze saw this and said as she pointed "And this is Duck." Lexi then said "He's the one I told you about that could probably give you a challenge in the game." Bella looked at Duck and said "Hi."

Duck just said "Hiayayay." As he waved his hand. Bella giggled at that and said "So you want to try the game out now, or do you think a girl like me can't beat you?"

Duck shook himself out of his stupper and said "Yeah, sure. Lets go. And we'll see if I'm right or not." He was acting like his old self again.

So Duck and Bella left. Breeze and Lexi high fived each other. The two remaining boys looked at the girls and Tech said "You two planned this." It wasn't a question. Tech knew what they where up to.

They both nodded and Breeze said "Well Duck looked so sad and Lexi told me about this girl she use to know and when we compared them we thought they be good for each other."

"How so?" He asked this time.

Lexi then said as she started listing off the reasons on her finger "They're both video game fanatics. They both love to swim. Bella works as a life guard, Duck told me that's what he wanted to be before the meteor. Bella is stable and Duck is wild. But Bella won't get annoyed."

Rev then said amazed "Wow-you-girls-are-so-smart-I-wish-we-could-of-thought-of-that-man-I-hope-his-date-gose-well-because-I-hate-to-see-Duck-said-even-though-he-can-get-annoying-"

Tech clamped his mouth and said "You tend to get annoying sometimes too, so don't talk." Breeze then said "Don't we all?" They all laughed at that.

So they hung out around the mall for a bit. Lexi kept wanting to see each store clothes and shoe store, Breeze only had a couple of clothes stores that she liked, and she looked through them at super speed.

They stared at her a bit surprised and she said "I don't like staying in a store too long. I get bored."

They didn't buy anything.

The boys were about to leave but Breeze whined "But I want to see the electronics store too." "But I want to keep looking around." Whined Lexi.

Breeze replied with "But were not buying anything." Lexi folded her arms and said "Fine."

They cheered and went to the electronics store. They found a lot of cool things.

Rev and Breeze kept looking around and played with all the cool toys, and looked through some telescopes to see which one was the best.

Tech went to check out some of the newest electronics for lab projects, while Lexi went to check out the knew music blasters and headphones, that didn't need to be attached to the player. She started to dance a little to a song and hum to it.

When Breeze came to that section, she found a song she loved and also began to dance, and she was good. Lexi and the boys stared. She stopped dancing and blushed saying "Oops."

The store owner came up to them and said "No don't stop, we actually have a new automatic dancing floor. Would you all like to test it?"

Tech said "I don't think so-" but Lexi and Breeze dragged him on the floor, each gabbing an arm, while Rev pushed him forward.

The owner put on the song that Breeze was listening to and she began to dance like there was no tomorrow.

The song also rang out throughout the store, it even reached the video game testing zone. The two ducks where on their own stand and doing different hand movements to beat the came. It was like a connect.

**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken**

At the video game place, Bella and Duck where pretty equal. But then, someone cut a wire.

Bella was about to fall off of her stand after it started rocking from the game vibrations, but Duck caught her. "Thanks." She said. He replied with "No problem."

They then started playing again. The unknown figure growled at that.

**Like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again **

Rev was very impressed with Breeze's dancing. She jumped and twirled, and shook her hips. Her feet did many bends and jumps. She even tried to get Tech to dance, but he just moved his arms.

Back at the games. Duck and Bella were going all out, but Bella ended up beating him. She smirked. Duck glared, but playfully.

**I've been wasting time with clueless guys. But now it's over. Let me tell you why.**

Bella then said "Thanks for the challenge, usually guys don't take me seriously, even though you didn't at first."

Duck replied with "Hey I've bean up against a lot of ladies, believe me. They can be tuff, but I'm glad I met one who's not bad, and isn't Lexi."

Bella smiled at that. Another wire was cut and the stands fell apart. Duck took the brunt of the fall and said "You okay?" She nodded and got off of him.

**I'm through. I've meet someone new. Who's just like you.**

Rev was just doing hand moves as well and going side to side. Breeze danced with him a couple of times and they enjoyed it.

Duck and Bella started going away form the game station. Duck said "This new stuff is a piece of junk. The virtual training room back at base is way better anyway."

Bella heard that and said "That's so cool. I wish I could try that." Duck then said "Maybe sometime you could. Maybe you might even beat my high score. Maybe."

She just laughed at that and she said "You are quite the character Duck. I think I'm going to like hanging with you."

Duck then said "I'll get us some icecream. All of that gaming made me hungry." The two set off and started to tell each other about themselves.

Duck found out what Lexi had told the others and liked her very much, she liked him just as much when she heard about him as well, even though he had some flaws. But she could work with that.

**Your it you're the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it. No lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guys. Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, your it you're the ultimate you!**

As they where eating their icecream, a short man with a big beard came up to them and said "How about a free icecream?" "Free?" Asked Bella.

Duck then said "Thanks. But I didn't save anyone right now." Bella looked confused and Duck explained how they always get free food when they save people.

The man just left the icecream bowl, and tried to sneak off. Bella was arguing with Duck that they shouldn't take it just because it's free.

Duck finely said "Fine. Besides it only taste really good when you've earned it." He picked up the bowl and gave it to the little man that was chuckling behind a counter.

Duck gave him the bowl and said "Hey mister, thanks and all, but I don't really deserve this." When Duck left the icecream exploded.

He looked behind him to see the man covered in icecream. The man then yelled, wiped off the cream and pulled off his beard to reveal a pig. Duck gasped and said "Pinkster?"

**You're the kind of guy who's hand in mine sends shivers up and down my spine. You took my heart and put it back together again. **

Duck then heard a scream behind him and saw Pinkster's thugs holding Bella against her will. The little one said "No one move or the dame gets it."

Pinkster chuckled and said as Duck looked back at him "Now I can finely have my-my-my, revenge on you Duck for putting me in prison."

Duck got angry and glowed as he said "Deal with me, but leave Bella out of this. I just met the girl." Pinkster then said "Tuff, new friends or old, I'm gonna make you pay."

He snapped his fingers and the big guys was starting to squeeze Bella. She screamed.

**You're the kinda guy who blows my mind, **

Duck got really mad at this and fired two eggs that made the two lackey bad guys get stuck to some chairs.

Bella fell to the floor, but saw that Pinkster was about to whack Duck over the head with a pipe.

**But now it's my turn you've been right in front of me everything I need why didn't I see?**

She jumped over duck and knocked Pinkster out. Duck looked back and was impressed with what she did as he said with his beak in an oh shape "Wow." Bella blushed at that and said "Thanks."

The cops came and took the bad guys away.

**Your it you're the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it. **

The two Ducks smiled at each other.

**No lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guys. **

Duck then started to go away, but Bella grabbed his arm and said "Where are you going?"

Duck then said "I thought you wouldn't want to be near me, you almost got killed because of that. Besides, I'm just an egotistical jerk." He looked down sadly.

**Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, your it you're the ultimate you!**

Bella lifted his head up and said "I've bean with egotistical jerks and I've worked with them too, and believe me, you are not like them. I like you. You're ruff around the edges, but your sweet."

Duck smiled at that and said "Thanks." Bella then said "So want to go on the rest of this date." Duck then said "Since when did this become a date?"

Bella replied with "When you saved me." She winked at him and he put his arm around her and they walked around.

But Duck remembered that he had to tell the team about what happened and said "Wait one moment." So he started contacting them.

**Your it you're the ultimate it's automatic I'm sure of it. No lie so don't even try to tell me that your not the guys. Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, your it you're the ultimate you! Your it you're the ultimate yoooou!**

Back at the electronics shop, the team had stopped dancing. That's when they got a call form Duck, who explained everything. They were all shocked at first.

Ace then said form his line "Nice work der Duck. How about we celebrate." Duck then said "No thanks." They boys all gasped "What?"

Lexi then said "Since when do you ever pass up an offer to get rewarded or be the star?" Duck then said "I'm hanging out with Bella for the rest of the day." He then hung up.

The girls squealed at that. They guys were all confused and so then Breeze said "We'll explain everything on the way to the park." Ace then said "Me and Slam will meet yous all der." and they hung up.

**Orange Triangle.**

The Loonatics, minus Duck, were all now in the park.

Rev and Breeze were racing around the park, but once their energy was let out, they settled down on the grass where the others were sitting on a bench.

Ace and Lexi were sitting next to each other and talking about how they day so far had gone. Tech was looking at some plant life, while Slam was twirling around the park a bit.

A ladybug had gotten onto Breeze's hand. She stared at it and said "Hey look Rev." Rev looked and said "Hey-that's-so-cool-it's-really-pretty-how-many-dot's-do-you-think-it-has?"

Breeze then said "Not sure, you want to hold it?" Rev nodded really fast and held his hand out. Breeze put her hand in his and they smiled at each other as the little lady bug climbed onto Rev's hand.

Ace saw this and smiled. He looked to Lexi and said "You know anything about dis?" She nodded and said "Since the first day." Ace chuckled and said "Two kids in love. Wonder how it's like?"

Lexi then asked "You've never felt love before?" Ace then said "I doin't dinks so." He then looked at her and said "What about you?" She shrugged and said "I thought I did once with an old boy-friend, but it didn't last."

Ace then said "His lost." She smiled at him for that. He put his arm around her on the back of the bench. They both blushed at this.

Lexi liked Ace, but didn't know if they should do this. Suddenly she had an idea to get out of this, "Hey Breeze, let's spar?"

Breeze looked up and said "Alright!" She got up and the girls got in position, then they started to spar.

Ace frowned at that but didn't take it to hard, he knew it was best not to get too involved for their works sakes, maybe. And maybe he shouldn't of bean so forward.

He looked to see Rev trying to count the dots on the ladybug in his hand, but it wouldn't stop moving so it was hard for him to do and he had to keep restarting over. "Um-no-one-two-no-one-two-three-no."

Unknown to them, that there was an old enemy about.

A cop was saying "Keep going you bums. You still all have another hour of community service for the day."

A couple of yards away was a group of prisoners cleaning up the park, among them was Sypher. His hair had gone back to it's silver color, and he was wearing an orange jump suit.

He mumbled angrily to himself "If only I stilled had those Loonatics powers, I be making him do the work." His hands where incased in some sort of mettle gloves to keep him from absorbing anyone's talents.

He then heard some voices, that he knew all too well. He turned to see a couple a yards away were the Loonatics where. Sypher growled, remembering how they had defeated him.

Then he noticed something. A knew member. He smile and said "I wonder what she can do." He looked down at his picking stick and then back at his gloves and smiled.

He walked behind a tree and picked the lock of the gloves until they fell off. "Yes." He said and stared at Breeze. He had hungry eyes for power as he carefully stocked forward.

The girls were really into their sparring, so when Breeze's back was turned to some bushes, she didn't notice Sypher until it was too late as he jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her. She screamed as the others stared at her in shock

Sypher could feel the energy coursing through him as he laughed. The others yelled "Breeze!" Rev tried to get to her, but Slam stopped him before he could, because if he did then Sypher would take his powers too.

Breeze struggled and even jabbed him in the gut. This mad him let go of her. She wasn't feeling to good, and the next thing she did, was throw up on Sypher. "Grouse!" He said but ran away using her super speed.

Once he was gone Rev got out of Slam's grip and went up to a fallen Breeze, who was moaning from the sick feeling of having her powers taken.

Rev cradled her in his arms, then he looked up at his team and he yelled "Why-did-you-all-stop-me-and-why-didn't-you-do-anything?"

Tech was the one to reply with "Because then he would of taken our powers and we would of bean defenseless against him. Breeze will be fine. She just feels a little sick." Ace then said "Let's get her back to base."

**Red Triangle.**

They where back in Techs lab where he made a small medbay to settle Breeze in. She was feeling a bit bad but was getting better.

Rev held her hand and messaged it as he tried to make her feel better. She smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back.

He had told her about Sypher a while ago. Tech then said "I made some force fields that will keep Sypher from taking our powers." Ace then said "Good job Tech. We should call Duck and tell him to come and help."

Lexi then said "No don't. Me and Breeze worked hard on helping Duck get a date." She gave him a puppy dog look. Ace couldn't take it and sighed as he said "Fine. But the rest of us are going."

Breez ground and said as she got up "I'm coming too. I'm feeling better know and I have to touch him to get my powers back anyways." Zadavia came on a screen and said "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Breeze."

Breeze replied with "I have to touch him anyways. I might as well come along." Zadavia then said "Fine, but stay close to one of your team mate."

Rev then said "Don't-worry-Zadavia-I-won't-let-her-out-of-my-sight-or-let-anyone-hurt-her."

She nodded and said "Zadavia out." Breeze smiled at Rev's words. Tech then said "That's probably a good idea. I can't make a suit that copies Breeze's wind abilities. Their way to complex and have more to do with manipulating elements of wind." The others where confused when Breeze and Rev said "He can't copy my/her powers!"

Breeze got out of the bed and said "I won't need it. Coyotes aren't the only hunters in the dessert." They all looked at her funny. Rev looked down with a blush at that.

Ace then said "What's that suppose to mean?" Breeze replied with "Roadrunners are omnivores. So we know some hunting. Just let me get close enough and I'll use my regular road runner speed to grab him, but this is a stealth mission, so he can't see me."

Ace then said "Good plan Breeze. We'll cover you. Rev you stay close and help her out." Rev nodded at that. They prayed before they left and then Ace said "Let's jet!"

**Yellow Triangle.**

The Loonatics came to Sypher's old base. It was dusty and run down by now without anyone to care for it. Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Slam entered through the front slowly. The lights where out.

But as they entered the were turned on. They looked around in panic. Suddenly they heard a chuckled and turned to see Sypher as he was flying above them and say "Welcome Super losers. Miss me?" Lexi then said "Like a leach."

Sypher just laughed at that and said "So what are you all dong here? Came to surrender your powers." Ace smiled and said "Not a chance faker."

Sypher growled at that, but as he tried to grab Ace, his shield deflected him away a couple of yards.

He rubbed his head and yelled as he started blowing some wind "You are so going to regret that!" The Loonatics held on to the floor so they wouldn't be blown away.

Unknown to Sypher, two roadrunners were sneaking in. Rev came in at super speed behind one of the pedestals. He was holding Breeze bridle style and set her down as he said "Will-you-be-okay?" She nodded and said "I'll be find. Just distract him and get him near."

Rev nodded and went after Sypher. He came in front of him and said "Yo-ho!" As he waved at him. Sypher got on the ground and said "Lets see how fast I am." He then started to run and chase Rev around.

Unknown to him that Rev was leading him towards a certain pedestal. Breeze crouched, tightened her muscles and concentrated on Sypher. Even though he was fast, she kept an eye on him like a predator to prey.

He was close, she had one shot. She lunged, but missed as he noticed her and took a turn. She landed with a humph. Rev saw this and ran up to her as he leaned down.

Sypher came up to them and laughed. Rev held Breeze close to protect her with his shield. Sypher tried to touch him, but the shield blocked him. His hand hurt from the impact.

He became mad and his hands and eyes glowed, he levitated from the wind as he yelled "I will get your powers!" The others tried to fight him but his winds became stronger and stronger.

Suddenly Sypther started to yell "Help! I can't control it!" Breeze then yelled to Rev "Throw me!" "What?" He asked. But she said "At him." She pointed to Sypther and he got the idea.

He nodded and did as he was told. As she flew towards him he said "I can't handle these powers!" So she yelled "Then allow me to take them back!" He turned to see Breeze, who collided with him and retrieve her powers.

They fell to the ground. Rev caught her as Sypher fell to the ground with a moan. The police came and took Sypher away.

**Green Triangle.**

The Loonatics were back in base. Breeze was feeling much better, but she and Rev just sat on the couch watching a documentary on some animals. The others where doing the usual.

Though Tech was watching the show with them. Tech then said "The instinctual behavior of these animals are quit intriguing. Though what I really want to know is about roadrunners instinctual hunting method."

The other where a bit confused by what he said until Breeze and Rev said "He want's to know about how we hunt!" "Oh!" they all said.

Breeze then explained "Well roadrunner eat insects and lizards along with some rodents an smaller birds." Tech looked at Rev and asked "How come you never told me, and why do we never see you eat anything like that?"

Rev blushed and said "I-was-kind-of-embarrassed-since-I-don't-eat-much-of-that-stuff-but-I-do-when-I-need-the-protien-I-thought-it-be-weird-if-you-all-saw-me."

Suddenly Duck came in and said "Good news. I got a girlfriend, and we're going on another date soon." They congratulated him and Breeze asked "So what did you guys do for the rest of the date?"

Duck responded with "We went to eat at the food court and played more video games." They all just chuckled at that but duck just shrugged.

**At least one review or I wait a weak to put the next one up.**


	6. Sleep over confusions

**Sleep over confusions**

It was a quit night in Acme Tropolis. No danger had happened today, and no emergencies either.

Breeze was in the living room, just reading. She then saw Duck, Ace, and Slam come into the living room talking about something.

Duck said "Me and Bella are gonna wipe the floor with you two. This knew kung fu video game is suppose to be galactic cool!" Ace then said "I'll be de judge of dat Duck." Slam cheered and said "Grvideo games!"

Breeze looked at them and asked "You guys are going out?" They nodded and Duck said "Me and Bella have a date as teammates for the knew video game partner competition. We're going to go against these two." He pointed a thumb at his team mates. They just crossed their arms and glared at him.

Breeze then said "You know Duck, you may want to take Bella out to a fancy dinner, or dancing sometimes. It's a bit more romantic."

Duck hmm as he held his chin and said "I guess. Though she's not the very girly type, which I like. But she might like that some time. Thanks Breeze."

Ace and Slams jaw dropped at that and Ace said "Duck actually taking advice and thanking someone for it. Who are you and what have you done with Duck?" "Yeahg?" Yelled Slam.

Duck glared at them and said "Hey she's a girl, so I know I can trust that advise." Breeze then said "She might not like it. It's just an idea." Duck then said "Yeah but it actually makes sense." So the three left while waving goodbey.

She was about to go back to her book when she heard Laxi dancing in. She looked up and there she was with her music blaster.

She sat down and turned it off as she said "What's up Breeze?" She replied with "Not much. I'm reading. And Slam, Ace and Duck all went to some video game competition."

Lexi then said "Not that place again. I already won last year, so I declined the offer to go this year." "We could play a video game later." Lexi then said "Sure that way I know what level you are against me."

Suddenly they heard Tech and Rev coming out of the lab. Breeze turned to them and said "Hey guys. Me and Lexi are going to play video games later. You want in on the action?"

Rev came up super fast to her and said "Oh-sorry-Breeze-we-can't-Tech-got-a-call-from-the-warden-saying-there-was-some-sort-of-problome-with-the-prison-and-he-neads-my-help-because-it's-too-much-for-one-person-alone-I'm-realy-sorry-"

Breeze interrupted him with "You don't need to say sorry. This is important. I hope you guys have fun. I'm not that good with technology, even though I helped fix the moving drill with Tech."

Tech then said "We're going to be gone all night. But we'll be back tomorrow." Lexi then said "About the same time as the others. They went to the video game competition." Rev then said "Are-you-two-sure-you'll-be-okay-alone."

Breeze rolled her eyes at him and said "Where not damsels in distress Rev. And with God we'll be fine." Rev hugged her and the two prayed for safety. Tech joined in and then the two left.

Breeze sat back down and saw Lexi smiling. She asked confused "What?" Lexi then said "You like Rev." She replied with "Is it that obvious?" Lexi then said "Not completely. I over heard what you said to your mother the other day about Rev. Sorry. Super hearing can get you into trouble some times."

Breeze just smiled and said "That's fine, you can't control it. I was actually going to ask you for advice." Lexi smiled and said "Of course. I Haven't done anything like this in such a long time. What do you want to know?"

Breeze then said "Well, like does Rev like baking." Lexi thought and said "He likes his moms seedbuns." Breeze rolled her eyes and said "He loves seeds doesn't he?" Lixi giggled at that.

Breeze then said "I hope he likes chocolate chip cookies. I might make them some time." Lexi then said "Hey we could make some tonight. We have the ingredients." Breeze nodded and said "Sure why not." So they began to bake.

It took Breeze no time to make them with her super speed. Now they just had to wait for them to cook. They sat on the table and Lexi said "You want to get pizza for dinner?"

Breeze frowned and said "We've had pizza way to much this weak. How about something ells?" Lexi thought for a bit and then said "How about chine's food." She nodded and they called for take out.

Breeze then checked on the cookies and said "They're gonna take a while." Lexi checked and said "Are you sure?" Breeze then said "Not sure. Sometimes I tend to burn them because I like them crispy."

Lexi then said "We'll see." They then started talking about music as they waited for them to bake. Once they both agreed they where done they set them to cool.

Not long after the delivery boy came. Lexi got it and then they ate. Once done with that they had the cookies.

Breeze then said "Hey you know what. Sense the guys are gone, this is like a sleep over." Lexi then said "Your right. I haven't bean to one in over a year. This is going to be great. What should we do first?"

Breeze replied with "When I have a sleep over I actually work on my stories with my best friend Lila and we draw and create character. Sometimes we watch movies." Lexi hmmmed at that and held her chin as she said "That's sound good. But we can do other stuff too."

So the girls officially started a sleepover. The first thing Lexi said they should do is talk about guys. Breeze smiled and nodded at that. She then said "Lets give the guys a score from 1-10." Lexi nodded and so they began.

They wrote the names down and put them in a hat. Lexi pulled a name out and said "Duck." Breeze said "Eww. He's nice sometimes, but not very cute. Well more like little brother cute. I give him a 5." Lexi then said "I agree with you, he is more like little brother cute, though I give him a 3."

They pulled out another name. Lexi said "Slam. I have to give him a 4. He's way to bulky. But a nice guy." Breeze replied with "3. I can't stand the way he eats and drops it on me. He is nice, but like you said, way too bulky." Lexi nodded and drew another name.

She said "Tech." Breeze replied with "7. He may be a coyote, but he's smart and acts mostly nice." Lexi thought about this and said "I have to give him a 5. He really has no social skills, but he is nice."

She then took another name out "Ace." She blushed at that. Breeze chuckled and said "6. He's cute but not my type, though I do like his ninja moves." Lexi smiled as she said with a sigh "10."

Breeze squeeled and said "Knew it! I totally saw the way he acted with you in the park." Lexi blushed and said " You saw that? Yeah he is sweet." Breeze then asked "Then why did you move away. Too soon?"

Lexi replied with "I guess. But really it was because I thought it wouldn't be good for the team." Breeze then said "So their might be some complications, but as long as your happy you shouldn't stop yourself, the team would understand." Lexi smiled and said "Thanks. But I think I better think about this." Breeze just nodded at that.

Lexi finely pulled out the last name "Rev." Breeze blushed and said "Total 10. He's so sweet, concerning, and he's always nice to me. And he's not bad looking either." She giggled at that. Lexi did too. She said "I give him a 5. He's just not my type. He's more like a kid brother to me really. But at least he's nice."

Breeze then said "Oh I know what we can do next." "What?" asked Lexi." "I'll be right back." She raced off at super speed and returned with a box in her hand. Lexi was confused but saw her put it on the ground and then pressed a button. Suddenly the dancing floor with light form the mall was in the space all between the kitchen and the living room. Lexi gasped and said "You bought it?" She nodded and then put on some music. The song 'Girls just want to have fun' came on and Lexi laughed as she joined Breeze on the dancing floor. They twirled and jumped and stuff.

**I come home in the morning light. My mother says when you gonna live your life right**

Breeze danced and shuffled as Lexi did some stwist and flips.

**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun.**

They started to sing to the song as they danced.

**The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells what you gonna do with your life**

Lexi started showing off her cool moves and Breeze cheered. Breeze showed her own moves when she danced and Lexi laughed a bit.

**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one. But girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have. That's all they really want. Some fun.**

Lexi then came and brought a small trampoline for them to jump on. Lexi did many back flips. Breeze went a bit high, but got a bit of a head ache.

**When the working day is done. Girls - they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun **

**Some boys take a beautiful girl. And hide her away from the rest of the world. I want to be the one to walk in the sun. Oh girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have. That's all they really want. Some fun.**

The girls started to sing along again and laughed along.

**When the working day is done. Girls - they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun. They want to have fun. They want to have fun.**

The girls gave a bow and then landed on the floor tired, but they continued to giggle and sing some of the lyrics.

Breeze then said "So why don't you go out with Ace?" Lexi then said "Why don't you go out with Rev?"

"Because we haven't known each other as long as you two and he hasn't asked me yet." Lexi then said "I guess, but Ace hasn't asked me out yet either."

Breeze then said "Would you accept?" Lexi frowned and said "I don't know." Breeze then said "You can't stop living Lexi. If you like him, and I know you do, say yes, if he ever asks. Though it will probably take some time."

Lexi then said "Alright. I'll try it. But if Rev asks you out, you better say yes. It's horrible when he's depressed. We all get sad when he's like that."

Breeze then said "How could I say no. He's so sweet, and he treats me very well." Lexi laughed and said "Yeah I guess. Like Ace is with me. He also sees me as an equal, which I appreciate."

Breeze replied with "That's good. So what do you want to do next?" Lexi replied with "How about you tell me about your latest story. I've bean over hearing you talk in your room while you type."

Breeze smiled and said "Sure. But if I start going overboard, tell me. I tend to do that." Lexi giggled and said "Sure." They two sat crisscross on the floor and Breeze began to tell a story of a princess that helped save a prince and then he repaid the favor.

After the story they went to the living room and decided to play a video game. The two started off. It turned out that Lexi was better at combat games and racing games, while Breeze was better at Little big planet and things like that.

Lexi said "At least I know what you're good at and what we can play." After that Breeze asked "Want to watch a movie marathon?" Lexi said "Sure."

They first decided to watch 'Stick it.' Lexi said "It's one of my most favorite movies." Breeze said "I like it too. Especially how the girls rigged the competition in the end to mess with the judges heads."

Lexi laughed and said "Yeah that was funny." So they watched that first. Breeze would give a comment once in a while like "That is so not cool. That move looks like fun. Why is she so mean. I love this part!"

Lexi would say "He is so annoying. Man that was funny. I love the dress. That move was great." Lexi then said "I always loved gymnastics. I use to do it. That's why I'm so flexible. But when I tried out for the cheerleading squad, I didn't make it."

Breeze then said "You don't look like the cheerleading type to me. And they where probably just jealous of you. I use to want to do it when I was little, but my dad said that he didn't want me to act mean or something."

Breeze then chose the movie 'Happy Feet.' She said "I love cartoons and this bird movie is so much fun. I love the music." Lexi just nodded.

She had seen it as well when she was a kid, but she forgot all of it by now. When they saw it Breeze would say "I love that song. That was funny hahahah! Do you know that it takes five years for a penguin to become an adult and their parents aren't even their after they start getting rid of their baby feathers."

Lexi would say "They look so cute. I like here voice. Poor little guy." When that was done Breeze said "People say my voice doesn't sound to well. But I like to sing anyways. Though when it comes to getting a date, male roadrunners have to dance."

Breeze then said "Really." Breeze nodded and Lexi asked "So you would have to judge Rev on his dancing? He's gonna need to be good to impress you. I've seen you dance girl, and it's great."

Breeze then said "Thanks. You're good at it too." After that they decided on a thriller. They both decided on 'Obsession.' Lexi was very shocked with the movie, but Breeze would show her annoyance and at the end was cheering the wife on.

Lexi then said "I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to me and Ace-or whoever I marry." She had a blush. Breeze then said "I show her what for and if she dared touch my kid she would meat not a roadrunner but a lion mama, ready to take…her…down!"

Breeze looked at her and said "Wo big talk." Breeze then said "I mean it. Every time I see a kid get hurt, or a woman get raped or something. My blood boils. I can't stand those type of people."

Lexi nodded and said "So I guess the super hero profession was right for you." She replied with "It took a while to convince my parents though. But I wanted to do something with my abilities." Lexi smiled and said "Hey let's watch one more flick before we go to bed."

Breeze nodded and they decided on watching a Disney movies, Puss in boots. By the time the movie ended though, they where too tired to get up and fell asleep.

**Blue Triangle**.

Tech and Rev were the first to enter the base in the morning. Tech yawned and said "Man I'm tired." "Me too." The two had worked so hard that even Rev was talking normally.

Suddenly the others appeared. Duck was yawning and said "I'm gonna hit the hay. See you two losers later." Tech then asked "What was that about?" Slam growled and said "Gwe lost."

Ace nodded and said "Duck and his girlfriend sure now how to play." Slam then said "Sleep." And he went off to bed. Tech then said "I'm with you."

Once the three where gone, Ace and Rev were about to do the same thing, but then they noticed two figures in the living room. They came to the couch and smiled at what they saw.

Ace looked lovingly at Lexi as her head leaned to the side as she sat up asleep. He put a hand on her cheek and she smiled as he smiled as well and said "She looks lovely."

Suddenly he blushed when he remembered that Rev was there. He looked up to see Rev wasn't paying attention to him. He was to busy smiling down at Breeze.

She had laid down on the couch and put her head on one of the arms of the couch. Ace smiled and said "So when are you gonna ask her out?" Rev then said "When are you going to ask Lexi?"

Ace froze at that as Rev smiled back at him with a knowing smile. Ace then said "What makes you say dat doc?" Rev then pointed his hand at Ace's hand that was touching Lexi cheek and said "I also heard what you said."

Ace blushed and said "I don't dink dats a good idea. I'm team leader and she's second in command." Rev then said "Which makes you perfect for each other."

Ace then said "But we have to dink of the team foist." Rev replied with "And maybe the best for the team is for you two to be happy. I know I be happy because my friends are happy."

Ace replied with "Okay. I'll ask her out on a date den. Tonight." Rev smiled and said "Oh that would be so great. You two will make a lovely couple and you two get along so well-"

Ace stopped him by saying "But you better ask Breeze out soon Rev. She's cute and I know about your little crush."

Rev blushed at that and said "I want to wait a little bit. First I want to get to know her a bit more." Ace nodded and said "Just don't wait to long." Rev nodded.

The two then went and got some sheets and covered the girls in with them. The girls seamed to smile at the warmth. So the two went to bed.

**Yellow Triangle.**

After awhile, Lexi stirred and looked at the sheet she was covered in. She said "How did this get here?" She saw that Breeze was still asleep and got up quietly to get some breakfast.

As she made toast, Ace came in and said "Look whoi's up." She hushed him and pointed to Breeze. Ace nodded and lowered his voice as he asked "So mined telling me whys yous two were asleep on the couch?"

Lexi then said "We had a sleep over." "Oh. How did that toin out?" Unknown to them that Breeze was half awake now, but too tired to get up, but she did hear what they where saying.

Lexi replied with "It turned out well. We learned a lot about each other. One thing I learned about her is, don't ever get her mad or mess with a child or a woman in front of her. She will go crazy."

Ace then said "A little moi aggressive then Rev, but I bet he could calm her doiwn." Lexi chuckled and said "Yeah." Her toast was done and sat down to eat. Ace sat down with her and said "Um Lexi, could we talk?"

She nodded as her mouth was full. Ace sighed and said "Lexi, I think you're an amazing goil. And I was thinking. Would yous like to go out tonight?" Lexi eye's bulged and that really woke Breeze up.

Lexi swallowed and said "I…I…Yeas. I would love that Ace." Ace smile and said "Great. I know a good café in the city we could goi to. It's got a dance floor too." Lexi smiled and said "That sounds like fun."

Ace got up and said "I got some woirk and training to do, but I'll see you tonight." Lexi nodded. Ace left, and once he was gone. Lexi squealed. Breeze got up and said "Ooooh. I can't believe it. He did it." Lexi gasped and "You were awake?"

She replied with "Not entirely, but when I heard him ask you out, I couldn't help but wake up." Lexi smile and said "I can't wait."

Breeze then said "Let's pick our your outfit for tonight." Lexi gasped and said "Your right. There's so much to think about."

Suddenly Breeze's stomach growled. They chuckled and she said "I guess breakfast first, plans later." The two laughed at that.

The girls ate and then started. Breeze saw how Lexi looked without the iniform. She gave her advice on not putting on anything to girly on a first date and to wear colores that matched. She helped keep her make up nice. She helped her with keeping her ears down.

**Pink Triangle.**

It was night time. Ace was wearing a yellow button up shirt and nice jeans, along with black shoes. No uniform. He knocked on her door, and his haw fell when he saw her in her outfit.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen. She had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else . **

Lexi had her face done with the same make up she had on when she went to try out for the cheer squad, ears hanging down as well with her bow.

She wore a pink shirt with one sleeve and tank top, it had a green butterfly on it. She had jeans on as well and some green boots. "Hi Ace." Ace then said "Hey Lex. You look goiges." She smile and said "Thanks." So they left.

**I drove for miles and miles. And wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow. I want more.**

Ace drove them in a small car that Zadavia gave them. 'She will be loved' was playing on the radio. They drove for a while until they made it to the café and parked.

Lexi then noticed they were near her old school. Ace noticed the sad look on her face.

**I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile.**

Suddenly rain started to fall and Ace joked "And me without my umbrella." He smiled at Lexi, but saw the sad look still on her.

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. She will be loved.**

He put his arm around her and said "You don't have to be sad because of the past Lex. You're better then some cheerleader. At least I think so."

Lexi smiled and said "Thanks Ace." They got out of the car and ran into the café, they really didn't get wet because they were parked right outside.

**Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore.**

They sat down and ordered some muffins and some hot-chocolate. They sat down and talked for a bit. They would laugh at some of the jokes they made. It was like Lexi forgot about her bad memories.

'She will be love' was also playing in the café.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want.**

Lexi then got serous and said "How are we going to do this Ace. What about the team?" Ace replied with "Rev told me that maybe us being together would be best for the team."

Lexi smiled and said "Breeze told me that I shouldn't stop living because of my fear." Ace smiled and said "No one said dat a relationship didn't have it's ups and downs."

**I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.**

Lexi blushed and said "You're quit something Ace. I don't know if you should waist your time with me."

Ace held her hand and said "I would stand out in that rain if it meant I could be with you Lex. Your like my best friend. The one I can count on when I'm down."

**And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved**

A tear went down her face. Ace wiped it away as she said "Thank you Ace. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard someone say about me." Ace replied with "You deserve it."

**I know where you hide. Alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.**

Ace then said "I know you're strong Lex. But I know you are sensitive at times. But I want you to know that I love you the way you are. Your intelligence, your hair, and your determination, everything."

Lexi started to break down. Ace hugged her and rubbed her back.

**Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.**

Lexi then stopped and said "Thanks Ace. I can always be myself around you. Your funny and you're a strong leader. You always come through for us." "And I with you."

He put his hand out and said "Can I have dis dance." She nodded and they went on the dance floor.

**And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved.**

As they danced Ace said "I love you Lex." Lexi stared him in the eyes and said "I love you too."

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye. Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

"But can we do this?" She almost walked away. But Ace held her and said "Nothings imposable with God Lex."

**Yeah**

Lexi smiled and they hugged during the rest of the dance.

**I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain.**

The two ran back to the car through the rain, that had gotten worse. They where soaked now and laughing hard.**Try so hard to say goodbye **

But they just smiled at each other and then drove off.

**Sorry no action. I made Lexi and Ace not related. Next chapter might take a while.**


	7. The Mystery of the race pt 1

**The Mystery of the race pt 1**

Inside the HQ, Rev and Breeze where playing air hockey. The two were using their super speed and were equal when it came to the game. Breeze would say "I'm gonna beat you!"

Rev replied with "Not-this-time-I-have-the-upper-hand-even-though-you-just-blocked-my-shot-and-now-I-blocked-your's-and-hit-really-hard-but-again-you-block-and-" He just kept announcing the game as they played.

Suddenly the alarm went off and they all went to the meeting room to sit as Zadavia appeared on the screen and said "Hello Loonatics. I'm glad to see you all." They all said their hellos.

Lexi then asked "Any trouble today?" Zadavia shook her head and said "No not this time. Actually I got a call from Mister Leghorn, telling me that he has been seeing Rev and Breeze racing around the stadium when it's free to the public."

The two blushed at that and gave small smiles to each other. Ace then said "What about it?"

She replied with "He wants to have a race between the two, along with a flying race as well." Rev then said "That-sounds-like-fun." Zadavia then said "He thinks it will make a good profit."

Breeze frowned at that and said "No thank you. If Rev and me race in a competition it should be for charity, not some business deal." Zadavia smiled and said "I couldn't agree more."

Duck then complained with "But we could be rich and get a better place and maybe even a condo at the beach." They all glared at him and he stopped as he crossed his arms and huffed.

Zadavia then asks "Anything ells we should tell him?" Ace then asked "What does de winner get?" Zadavia replied with "Probably a large trophy."

Breeze then said "Let's make it small. There's no room for such a big thing here."

Rev nodded and said "Yeah-that-is-true-we-don't-have-much-room-for-a-big-trophy-maybe-just-a-metal-like-the-ones-in-the-olimpics." Zadavia smiled and said "I will inform him. Zadavia out."

**Blue Triangle.**

In prison. Massive was watching TV in his cell. Suddenly the news showed about the race the two Loonatics were going to be in.

Massive then said "Well well well. A new Loonatic. Wonder what she can do. And what's this, a race for charity. I should probably thank them, cause what better charity then your own."

A man was coming in and said "Here's your lunch Massive." Massive then said "Hey Clark, do you really like this job?"

"Not really, why?" Massive smiled and said "Cause I got an idea that will make us dine like kings for a long time."

**Red Triangle.**

It was the day of the race. It was taking placed outside the city, where a small stage stood in the middle of a bunch of seats. The Loonatics got a nice view box seat with Mister Leghorn, where they could also get a good view of the screen.

Lexi and Ace were sitting next to each other, they decided to turn the day into a date. Duck liked that idea and invited Bella along. She sat right next to him.

Slam and Tech sat next to Mister Leghorn, he and Tech talked about the race a bit and about the structure of it, for Tech was the one who had set the trail for the race and such.

The announcers form their box started to speak. One of them said "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we are going to see who is the fastest Roadrunner in Acme Tropolis." The crowd roared with excitement.

One of the announcers then said "Our first competitor has been in the Loonatics for almost two years. He's got a GPS system in his mind which gives him a good chance to get to each check points all around the city."

The screen showed the park, Acme collage, and the Loonatics tower, each with a bright green flag posted somewhere near it.

The crowd cheered. The announcer then said "Rev Runner!" The crowd cheered again as Rev raced up to the starting line at super speed and waved with both hands in the air.

On one of the nearby building. Massive and the Clark guy where watching. Clark asked "So are you going to steal the money now?"

Massive then said "Not just yet." He pointed to an electric board with some zeros on it. He said "That shows how many people contribute to the charity during and after the race, that didn't pay to get a seat. Once the race is over we'll move in. Just make sure the other Loonatics don't interfere."

Clark was holding an unknown device in his hands, being aimed right at the seat where the other Loonatics where.

Suddenly the other announcer said "Now for our next contestant. She is the newest member of the Loonatics. But she can run like the wind which will help her in this race. Breeze Roads!" The crowd cheered as Breeze came up to the starter line looked around and waved with one hand as she looked around.

Mister Leghorn stood up and said "I say, I say I am proud to be here for this race, to help others in need by raising money in this race."

He then got out a stick with a button on it and said "As soon, I say as soon as I press this button, the countdown for the race will begin. So you'll get ready now."

Rev and Breeze first held hands and prayed for a safe race and then each leaned in as they prepared for the countdown.

Mister Leghorn pressed the button and the light went from red, to yellow, to green. An alarm went off and everyone cheered as the two took off like rockets.

The zeros on the board started gaining numbers. Rev was leaving scorch marks everywhere, as Breeze's winds started to knock down a couple of things and make the trees blow, making music with their leaves.

The two were having fun. They tried speeding ahead of each other but one always came coming forward then the other every other minute or so. So you could say they where neck to neck.

Back with the other Loonatics. Ace said "So who do yous all dink is gonna win?" Lexi then said "I don't like choosing, but I think Breeze might win. Did you see the way she knocked down some of those things?"

Tech then said "I have to disagree. Rev has had more experience with his speed and his GPS system will help him get to the check points faster. Breeze still hasn't learned all the places in the city yet."

Duck then said "I'm not sure what you said. But I say Rev will win since he's a guys." Lexi and Bella glared at him.

Bella said "That doesn't always matter. Breeze is smaller then Rev so she doesn't have as much weight slowing her down. And just because Rev's a boy doesn't mean he'll win. I beat you at a lot of things."

Duck thought about that and said "Yeah I guess. But I still think it's Rev." Slam then said "I think a tie." Ace then said "Maybe Slam."

Mister Leghorn said "Would you like some of my gurt chili friends?" They all shook their heads no accept for Slam, who Mister Leghorn happily shared with.

Back with the racers. Rev and Breeze had come in a tie at the first check point in the park. The crowd cheered at that and so did the pedestrians trying to get a good view.

Meanwhile Massive was looking at the board. Clark said "The numbers are good. We might get up to a thousand."

Massive frowned and said "Not big enough for me. Maybe if we make the race more interesting we can get better results." Massive then flew off.

The two racers were coming up to the school now. Massive saw his opportunity with a crack in the sidewalk. He used his gravity ability to make the stone bend up when the two raced by.

Rev was able to jump it with his GPS ability detecting it early, but Breeze didn't notice, she was too busy trying to catch up. She didn't see the broken sidewalk and fell.

Rev noticed Breeze wasn't close to him and looked back to see her falling. He gasped as she was about to get a nasty skid mark, but she used her wind ability to stop herself from hitting the ground by levitating her.

She sighed and said "I carrambas. Gracias a Dios." (Oh man. Thank God.)

She then settled down on the ground on her hands and knees. Rev turned around to help her. One of the announcers said "I can't believe this folks. Rev is going back to check on Breeze. What sportsman ship!"

The crowd cheered and the numbers on the bored sky rocketed. Massive then said "That's better." He returned back to where Clark was.

When Rev got to Breeze, he helped her up and asked "Are-you-okay-I-should-of-told-you-about-the-bump-but-I-thought-you-would-see-it-"

Breeze interrupted him by saying "Chill Rev. I'm fine. I should of bean looking where I was going. Let's just start up again."

So the two set themselves up again and shot out. Breeze was having trouble catching up but she soon recovered and they were neck in neck until they go to the third check point, by then something was happening.

Rev could locate the finish line and was determined to win. Something in him stirred, like a fire in his heart burning and spreading through him.

He didn't just want to win to show he was the best, he wanted to show Breeze that he was a good runner too and that he was good enough to be with her.

He didn't think she would like going out with someone she could beat, he wanted to prove himself to her.

These emotions spread the fire in him and the only thing anyone saw now was a fireball shooting towards the finish line. Breeze tried to catch up but he went so fast that he beat her by a mile.

When he crossed the finish line he was bending down, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath and the flames snuffed out.

The announcers said "Rev Runner wins!" The crowd cheered and the numbers kept going up. Finely Breeze came up panting. Everyone gave her a cheer for finishing. She said "Oh man I lost."

She caught her breath, went up to Rev and held her hand out. Everyone was silent at this. Rev looked up to see this. He smiled, straitened himself and shook hands with her.

The crowd cheered at that. The announcers said "Another display of sportsmanship, but this time by Breeze." The numbers were going up again.

Massive just smiled at the numbers rising. He said "I wonder if another stunt will get those numbers to spiral."

As they shook hands Breeze said "You sure are fast Rev, that was fun." Rev blushed and said "You-are-too-I'm- not-really-sure-how-that-happened." The team came down to congratulate them.

Tech then said "Rev how did you do that? It's never happened before." Rev then said "I'm-not-really-sure-but-I've-never-really-had-any-compitiiton-before-but-now-with-Breeze-giving-me-a-run-for-my-money-I-must-of-really-showed-my-patintiol."

Tech then said "Just let me take a look at you first." Rev nodded. Tech pulled out a small mettle briefcase as he said "I give you me ultra first-aid handheld lab."

He looked over Rev and said "Strange. You seem normal. It must of bean a onetime experience." Mister Leghorn then said "I say, I mean I say will he be able to go to the second race?"

Tech thought about it and then said "I guess it would be fine." He then pointed to Rev and said "But if you feel anything you stop and tell me." Rev nodded.

The two went up to the small stage in the middle of the arena. They stood there as the announcers said "The next race will show the city who is the fastest flyer in Acme Tropolise. Rev may have had the advantage in the foot race, but this is flying, which means that Breeze, with her wind abilities will have home advantage."

Mister Leghorn then said "As soon as, I say as soon as I blow this here horn. The race will begin. There are three flouting green check points up there, first one to get back to the ground after passing them is the winner."

The crowd cheered at that. Once it settled down. Mister Leghorn blew the horn and the two were off, both at a neck and neck pace.

Back with the team Ace said "So who do yous all dink now is going to win?" Duck said "I'm going on Rev."

Bella replied with "I'm going with Breeze." Lexi said "I'm not sure, their pretty equally matched."

Ace then said "I think Breeze might surprise us." Tech replied with "I have to agree, she does have the home advantage here." Slam then said "Rev."

**Who will win the next race. And what will happen with massive. Stay tune folks, cause that's not all. Review pleas.**


End file.
